The Secret of Tulip
by Yose Hyuann
Summary: sebagai seorang Angels tidaklah penting mengetahui siapa Michaels mereka, namun setahun tidak peduli terhadap siapa pelindungnya, Tetsuna tetap penasaran dengan hawa keberadaan sang Michael. Dekat namun terasa jauh. dan siapakah pengirim bunga tulip itu? WARNING: AkaFemKuro, slight AoMomo, Rating M for language
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_Angel's_ , sebuah Organisasi Internasional dari _Charlie's Corp_ yang terkenal di NewYork bahkan seluruh dunia. Organisasi keamanan yang menghasilkan agen-agen wanita dalam segala bidang.

Wanita-wanita yang berani bermandi darah bagi kulit halusnya

Kejeniusan dibalik tidak tuntasnya pelajaran fisika di sekolahnya

Kekuatan yang melebihi sifat manja pada lelaki pujaanya

Keberanian untuk melompati atap gerbong kereta yang melaju melawan angin

Kecantikan melebihi kecantikan fisik mereka yang merasa paling cantik

Kedisiplinan dibalik rasa malas untuk menyentuh bola saat pelajaran olah raga

Tetapi dibalik kesuksesan mereka dalam setiap misi, akan selalu ada mereka yang membantu dara manis dibalik bayang, mengawasi si punggung rapuh namun penuh kekuatan terselubung, menyembunyikan haus darahnya dan hasrat untuk menyentuh setiap tangan halus yang harus mereka lindungi, taring yang tersembunyi akan dikeluarkan dan menggores setiap nadi mereka yang berani-beraninya menyentuh tubuh sang dara yang harus mereka lindungi.

Ironis, sungguh dekat namun sangat jauh  
Namun itulah mereka, _The Michaels_.

Jika _Angels_ seluruhnya adalah wanita, maka _Michael_ s seluruhnya adalah pria. Terpisah oleh dinding besi dan cahaya, pemisah kodrat penyata mereka insan berbeda.

Satu _Angels_ Satu _Michael_ s, diusia 15 tahun

Kontrak hitam diatas putih pada sang Master

Kontrak daging dan darah pada Sang Khalik

Kontrak jiwa dan raga dihadapan para tetua

.

.

Jika kalian adalah salah satu _Angels_ ataupun _Michaels_ , tahukah kalian mitos romantis murahan yang beredar?

Mari kuberitahu,  
setiap _Angels_ tak akan pernah mengenal _Michaels_ mereka. Ketika takdir mempertemukan mereka untuk saling mengtahui jati diri masing – masing maka takdir mereka sebagai dua hati telah dipersatukan.

Sungguh lucu

Sungguh murahan

Ataukah romantis

Sang pangeran dan putri dipertemukan oleh takdir

Seperti dongeng-dongeng dari novel romansa picisan yang selalu kalian baca.

Hei kalian para _Angels_ , tahukan kalian siapa malaikat penjaga kalian?  
dan kalian para _Michaels_ , beranikah kalian menampakan sayap kalian dihadapan Angels kalian?

THE SECRET OF TULIP  
By Hyuann  
Kuroko No Basket Belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Don't like don't read  
Warning: Genderbend, a bit OOC, typo, wrong grammar(for english part), EYD kemana-mana

 **CHAPTER 1: Prologue**

TAP TAP TAP TAP... Irama langkah ini.. 7 meter

TAP...TAP...TAP... 5 meter. Semakin jelas mendekat, tertangkap oleh gendang telinga, sekalipun terhalang oleh alunan musik yang berasal dari headset putih yang tergantung manis di telinga dan ratusan TAPTAP yang berbeda irama.

"...Sky... Sky!" 2 meter

" _Sky, where are you_?"(Sky, kau dimana?) 50 cm. Dia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya sejak awal, namun tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya semula, nyaman tenggelam dalam peperangan naga yang berasal dari buku novelnya yang tersampul rapi namun terkoyak.

"Sky!" 40 cm dan gadis bersurai sakura itu tak kunjung menyadari keberadan teman langitnya. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan sebenarnya sangat enggan untuk turun dari naga-nya untuk sekedar membalas sapaan itu, tapi tentu ia sangat tahu bahwa itu sangat tidak sopan.

" _I'm here Satsuki_!" (aku di sini Satsuki) dan sang sakura _freeze_ sesaat... dan dalam 3

2

1

" _KYAAAAAAAA! Sky! You startled me! You will give me heart attack_!" (KYAAAAAAA! Sky! Kau mengagetkanku! Kau akan memberiku serangan jantung!) dan itu selalu bisa ditebak oleh si surai baby blue dihadapan gadis yang dipanggil Satsuki ini.

" _Well, now you realize that I've been here the whole time_!" (Nah, sekarang kau menyadari bahwa aku sudah di sini sepanjang waktu!) jawaban datar nun merdu dari bibir kecil si surai babyblue.

" _ehehehe, class will begin in 30 minutes, but you already here. Still reading that old book_?" (kelas baru akan dimulai dalam 30 menit, tapi kau sudah ada di sini. Masih membaca buku tua itu?) tanya Satsuki yang kini berusaha menyamankan diri duduk disebelah sahabatnya yang kini telah kembali fokus kedalam peperangan naga di dunia lain.

" _It's not that old, this book belongs to me since two years ago_ " (tidak setua itu, buku ini menjadi milikku sejak dua tahun lalu) balasnya datar.

"nee Tetsu-chan, apa kau tahu tentang takdir _Angel_ s dan _Michaels_ seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang" tanya Satsuki yang kini telah beralih ke bahasa ibu negaranya, yaitu bahasa jepang.

" _Ohh, that urban lagend_?" (Ohh, cerita mitos yang itu?) balas yang dipanggil Tetsu-chan masih tak bergeming dari bukunya.

"Mou Tetsu-chan! Dengarkan aku!"

"Hai hai, kau mendengar itu dari mana Momoi-san?" Dan Tetsu-chan menyerah, menutup buku dan melepas salah satu headset yang menggantung di telinga kanannya kemudian memfokuskan diri pada sahabatnya.

"Natalie, teman satu divisiku yang mengatakanya. Katanya _Angels_ dan _Michaels_ akan saling dipasangkan hanya mereka tidak saling mengetahui siapa pasangannya. Dan menurut mitosnya jika dalam misi kedua _Angels_ dan _Michaels_ saling mengetahui pasanganya maka mereka akan menjadi sepasang kekasih yang bahagia selamanya." Cerita Satsuki dengan cerianya, sedangkan yang mendengarkan masih tetap berwajah datar, antusias namun sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mempercayainya.

.

Kuroko Tetsuna, atau mereka yang tak baik dalam melafalkan bahasa Jepang lebih akrab untuk memanggilnya 'Sky' karena alasan kulitnya yang putih bak awan lembut dan warna rambut dan mata yang sewarna dengan warna langit siang yang cerah. Usianya 16 tahun. Dan sekarang menduduki diri sebagai siswa kelas 2 _St. Gabriel High_. Memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis, serta perangai gadis yang tampak lemah sehingga banyak orang akan rela melakukan apapun untuk melindunginya. _But never judge book from it cover_. Dibalik tubuhnya yang manis dan tampak lemah membuat para penculik harus berpikir dua kali untuk menculiknya.

Terlatih menjadi agen _Angels_ sejak usia enam tahun dan menerima misi pertamanya diusia 10 tahun. Masih belum cukup dengan tanggung jawab sebagai putri tunggal keluarga tepandang Kuroko serta julukan putri ke-11 dari 15 putri yang berasal Clan Seirin yang terkenal di seluruh Jepang (A/N: saya tak akan menyebutkan ke-14 putri lainya). Tak ayal membuatnya dinobatkan sebagai Ace dengan _official name_ , _Shadow_.

.

Kembali ke kasus

"Sebenarnya mitos itu terlalu dibuat-buat. Dan lagi, adanya eksistensi _Michaels_ adalah sebagai penjaga kita-para- _Angels_ dibalik bayang. Kita para Angels tidak perlu tahu siapa yang mengawasi kita, beda dengan _Michaels_ jika mereka tidak tahu siapa _Angels_ yang mereka jaga maka mereka sebenarnya menjaga siapa?" Telak. Logis. Datar.

'sepertinya memang sulit untuk berfantasi ria dengan Tetsu-chan' pikir Momoi Satsuki pundung. "eh tapi darimana kau tahu Tetsu-chan?"

"Himuro-kun dan Kagami-kun. Mereka adalah _Michaels_."

"Ohh aku ingat, Himuro Tatsuya, 21 tahun, biasa berada di meeting-room utama. Serta Kagami Taiga, 20 tahun yang menjadi superviser-mu sejak usiamu 12 tahun."

"benar. Himuro-kun pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa ketika ia berusia 15 tahun, maka ia akan dibebankan tugas untuk menjaga salah satu Angels dari divisi 11. Sekarang gadis yang ia jaga telah menjadi salah satu koki terkenal di Prancis. Hal serupa juga berlaku pada Kagami-kun, Angels yang ia jaga berasal dari divisi 4, dan sekarang telah menjadi atlet terkenal di London"

"Wuaaahhh, sugoi-nee Tetsu-chan. Jadi selama menjaga _Angels_ , mereka tidak menampakan dirinya dihadapan _Angels_ -nya?" tanya Satsuki dengan antusias

"Benar. Peraturan mengatakan bahwa _Michaels_ hanya bertugas untuk menjaga tanpa diijinkan untuk membuka identitas dihadapan Angels yang dijaganya sampai pada waktunya" jelas Tetsuna datar.

"Ehh, jadi bagaimana jika identitas mereka ketahuan?" Kini binar peace itu penasaran

"Tak akan ada yang terjadi, ini hanya masalah profesionalime dalam menjalankan misi masing-masing." Sedangkan mata teal tetap datar.

"Nee nee Tetsu-chan, apa kau tahu siapa Michaels yang menjagamu?"

"Tidak, hanya aku bisa merasakan hawa keberadaanya. Serta—" ' _bunga tulip itu_ ' sambungnya dalam hati.

KRIIIINGGGG... KRING...KRIIINGG

"Wah sudah bel masuk 5 menit, ayo kita cepat-cepat masuk Tetsu-chan!" dan tubuh kecil itu sudah berpindah dari tempat kesayanganya, tangan kanan terggenggam erat oleh tangan sang sahabat, dan kaki-kaki kecil yang berusaha mengikuti langkah cepat sang sakura.

Langkah-langkah kedua pasang kaki yang berusaha menyusuri lorong _St. Gabriel High_ yang terbentuk oleh pilar-pilar keemasan bergaya yunani kuno dan lantai berkeramik merah dengan taburan bercak keemasan, terpijak oleh langkah-langkah lain yang kian riuh akibat bunyi lonceng sekolah. dipayungi langit coklat teh dan tergantung kristal-kristal bening yang akan menyala kuning indah ketika petang hari, terlingkupi hamparan taman hijau dengan pohon-pohon yang berbaris terpayung hamparan laut biru langit.

Semakin cepat, dan hampir sampai.

"Tetsu-chan, ayo! Kita hampir sampai" genggaman itu kian kuat, dan langkah yang kian cepat, hampir tak menyadari entitas lain yang berjalan dalam damai kearah yang sama.

Merah

Hitam

Sebuah punggung yang tebalut Jas sekolah berwarna hitam, tampak kontras dengan warna surai yang menyamai lantai darah sekolah.

'Hawa kehadiran ini'

Scarlet

Tak diduga bahwa punggung si merah akan berhenti dan berbalik, kemungkinan terusik oleh langkah laki kedua dara yang berusaha menembus angin, menampakan cahaya merah lain dibalik surai merahnya, tak diketahui apakah sang sakura menyadarinya atau tidak. Sang langit bertemu Sang darah.

Dan semua hanya terjadi dalam sepersekian detik kedipan mata.

Tetsuna yang sempat bertemu mata dengan sang darah, menyadari bahwa ia akan segera menabrak orang yang saat ini memandangnya. Maka ditangkaskannyalah langkah kakinya, tangan kanan yang sebelumnya ditarik kini berganti menarik tangan yang terlingkar jam tangan pink bertabur kristal kecil-kecil. Menghindari baku hantam antara dua bahu berbeda insan. Sebelumnya pink yang ada didepan, kini langit yang menggantikan.

Dan sang darah berhenti oleh sepersekian detik ketangkasan yang dilakukan gadis langit itu, sempat matanya melebar akibat sadar bahwa dirinya hampir tertabrak oleh si manik langit siang. Namun sepersekian detik pula netra darah itu kembali ke dunianya, menatap tenang kepergian sang gadis dan berjalan mengikuti mereka. Bukan untuk menguntit, namun memang arah jalan yang ia tuju sama dengan kedua gadis yang tengah berlari mengejar waktu.

" _I'm so sorry, Seijurou!_ " (aku minta maaf, Seijurou) teriak Tetsuna ditengah-tengah langkah cepatnya, kembali sang langit dan sang darah bersitatap. Seijurou. Akashi Seijurou, melengkungkan bibirnya menciptakan sebuah tarikan samar menguji ketangkasan sang gadis.

" _Of course Sky!_ (tentu saja Sky!) Atau mungkin, Tetsuna" balasnya pada dirinya sendiri

.

"haaaahhhh! Tepat waktu" desah Tetsuna dan Satsuki yang berhasil masuk ke ruang kelasnya dan kini telah berada ditempat duduk mereka. Ya, mereka sekelas. Duduk disisi kiri kelas, dimana Tetsuna memilih untuk duduk dekat jendela, tiga deret dari balakang, sedangkan Satsuki mengikuti disebelah kanannya.

"Nee Tetsu-chan, memang tadi kita hampir menabrak Akashi-kun?" bisik Satsuki

"Bukan kita Momoi-san, tapi aku. Jika tidak merubah posisi kita tadi kemungkinan genggamanmu akan terlepas dan menyaksikan kami berdua dalam posisi tidak menyenangkan." Balas datar yang ditanya. Kentara terbaca, setidaknya oleh sahabat sakuranya bahwa ia masih kesal. Jika bebicara dengan kalimat yang tidak bisa dibilang pendek seperti tadi sekalipun dengan wajah sedatar tembok dan sama sekali tidak adanya nada terselip, maka seorang Kuroko Tetsuna sedang kesal.

'dia kesal' pikir Satsuki _sweatdrop_. "tehee~, gomen nee Tetsu-chan" Gumam Satsuki, sambil memasang senyum terimutnya dibalik kedua tangan yang tertangkup.

DRRRT DRRRT

Getaran dari _smarphone_ milik Tetsuna yang menyadarkanya ke dunia setelah kepergiannya melintasi langit cerah dibalik jendela kelas. Lekas-lekas ia ambil benda kecil itu dari dalam tas hitam kecil yang melingkar di pinggangnya yang ramping. Tas tersebut berisi barang-barang wajib setiap entitas yang terdaftar sebagai anggota Angel's dan Michael seperti _ID-card, smartphone_ yang telah terlengkapi aplikasi khusus yang hanya dimiliki mereka para anggota (sudah menjadi milik pribadi namun limited-privasi), senjata kecil yang berkamuflase menjadi benda-benda sehari-hari seperti lipstik listrik, compact powder dengan kamera infrared dll, dan untuk milik Tetsuna adalah _pen_ silver manis yang bisa digunakan untuk berpindah gedung karena tali baja yang panjang dan kuat serta pengait kecil yang mampu menahan berat badanya yang terbilang ringan.

.

 _For your information,_ ini adalah hari senin. Dan hari senin merupakan hari seragam. Seragam para Angels berupa rok hitam diatas lutut dengan kemeja biru muda dengan dasi merah marun, serta blazer putih dengan lambang sekolah berupa dua sayap putih yang terbentang diantara bola dunia berwarna biru dan hijau, dibawahnya terbordir emas tulisan ' _Angels_ ' dan di bawahnya lagi tulisan ' _St. Gabriel High_ ' . Bahan-bahan dari pakaian tersebut adalah bahan khusus yang serupa dengan poliester maupun katun, namun bedanya terdapat bahan khusus sehingga seragam tersebut tidak mudah robek dan tertembus peluru ketika mereka berlatih maupun menjalani misi. Stocking hitam menutupi kaki jenjang para Angels. Sepatu yang dipakai juga adalah sepatu khusus, yang bisa mereka pilih baik itu boots ataupun pantofel biasa. Dibalik rok hitam yang memberi kesan manis tersimpan senjata tertentu seperti pisau lipat maupun amunisi, dan dibalik blazer putih yang rapi tersimpan sebuah maupun sepasang pistol yang sudah menjadi hak paten milik mereka para Angels.

Untuk Michaels, hampir sama namun tentu saja berbeda, celana bahan hitam dan kemeja biru muda serta dasi merah. Blazer mereka berwarna hitam sebagai makna bahwa mereka berada dalam bayang-bayang malam, tak lupa lambang sekolah seperti Milik Angels, hanya dibawahnya terbordir emas tulisan ' _Michaels_ ' dan ' _St. Gabriel High_ ' di bawahnya. Juga sama seperti Angels, dibalik blazer hitam mereka terdapat sebuah atau sepasang pistol. Untuk menyimpan senjata lain seperti amunisi, pisau lipat dan lain-lain, sabuk dari tas kecil yang melingkar dipinggang mereka difungsikan khusus untuk menyimpan/meletakkan itu semua.

Hari Selasa hingga Kamis, para _Angels_ dan _Michaels_ diijinkan memakai pakaian bebas sesuai kreasi mereka. Tentu dengan catatan khusus yaitu pantas untuk sekolah. Hal ini disebabkan mereka berada di NewYork yang mana sekolah-sekolah memperbolehkan murid-muridnya memakai baju bebas (Sekalipun sekolah swasta lainya membuat murid-muridnya memakai seragam setiap hari). Ini juga dimaksudkan sehingga para _Angels_ dan _Michaels_ dapat beradaptasi dengan segala macam situasi dan senjata serta ikut berbaur dalam masyarakat luas. Tentu saja tak boleh ketinggalan dengan rompi antipeluru yang didesain khusus sehingga tak terlalu merubah penampilan akhir mereka yang tertutupi kain aneka warna dan model-model berbeda, serta tas pinggang wajib mereka.

.

Kembali pada pesan singkat di HP Tetsuna

Benda biru muda yang memiliki gantungan anjing husky yang imut, menambah kesan feminim pemilik surai langit. Terdapat notif berupa gambar surat bersayap, menandakan adanya surat dari Markas.

 _New task. 5 p.m._

Hanya dengan itu. Tetsuna menyembunyikan seringai kecil dibalik surai langitnya.

" _Good Morning students_!" (selamat pagi anak-anak) sapa wanita pirang berpakaian rapi ala seorang guru.

'Ahh ya, lewati dulu jam sekolah. setelah itu baru bersenang-senang' pikirnya.

To Be Continue

A/N:  
THE HELL IS THIS?! *bantingmeja  
Sejak kapan? Kesambet apa gua barusan? Apa cita-cita gua? Kenapa gua bisa-bisanya niat bikin romance?  
What happen to me? *nangis pundung di kolong

Mido: "Hyuann, sepertinya kau sedang kena karma-nodayo."  
Hyuann: "Bisa jadi. Ehh situ ngapain? Gua nggak inget bakal ada lu masuk cerita?"  
Kise:"Tidak apa-ssu, Hyuannchi juga udah cukup umur-ssu"  
Hyuann:"Ni lagi anak satu! -_-"  
Kise:"Hidoi-ssu."

Haaahhh, yowis lah. 

Minna-san, mohon maaf atas kekacauan barusan.  
Awalnya mau bikin one-shoot _10k words_. Tapi ya.. setelah dipikir lagi... mau dibikin multi-chap dan mungkin tidak akan terlalu panjang, kemungkinan 4-5 chapter paling banyak.  
Untuk sequel dari "Be Brave for Hope" kemungkinan belum akan rilis dikarenakan beberapa hal (Mido: "bilang saja kau males-nanodayo" | Hyuann: Mido, lu diem ato pen gua melayang ke kacamata lu? | Mido: #sweatdrop)

Kritik dan saran saya nantikan,  
Follow and Favorite jika berkenan. 

Arigato Minna-san 


	2. Chapter 2: Her Heart as Angels

Angels dan Michaels tak sembarangan terpilih. Masukan dalam kamusmu untuk tidak pernah menilai orang dari penampilanya. Hal yang tak yang pernah kau perhitungkan oleh telanjangnya matamu mungkin menjadi perhitungan bagi para Angels dan Michaels dalam mencari ' _Their new legacies'_.

Buktikan hatimu, bukan kekuatanmu

Rendahkan hatimu, dan kuatkanlah

Maka kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya akan terpancar

-Y.A-

THE SECRET OF TULIP  
By Hyuann  
Kuroko No Basket Belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Don't like don't read  
Warning: Genderbend, a bit OOC, typo, wrong grammar(for english part), EYD kemana-mana

 **CHAPTER 2: Her Heart as Angels**

Previous:  
Benda biru muda yang memiliki gantungan anjing husky yang imut, menambah kesan feminim pemilik surai langit. Terdapat notif berupa gambar surat bersayap, menandakan adanya surat dari Markas.

 _New task. 5 p.m._

Hanya dengan itu. Tetsuna menyembunyikan seringai kecil dibalik surai langitnya.

" _Good Morning students_!" (selamat pagi anak-anak) sapa wanita pirang berpakaian rapi ala seorang guru.

'Ahh ya, lewati dulu jam sekolah. setelah itu baru bersenang-senang' pikirnya.

.

.

2nd Chapter begin here:

(St. Gabriel High, after school, 3.30 p.m)

Lantai darah dengan taburan emas itu kini kembali penuh dengan irama langkah-langkah ratusan insan yang baru saja purna menempuh pendidikanya siang itu. Tak terkecuali ke dua dara Jepang berbeda surai yang sekilas tampak baik-baik saja, dengan tidak adanya anggota tubuh yang berkurang maupun kerutan atau apapun yang membuat wajah ayu mereka tampak berantakan. Sayang sekali otak mereka baru saja menelan suplemen fisika yang nyaris mencabut nyawa atau setidaknya mengobrak-abrik isi kepala mereka.

" _Physics in the last hour, not good for my brain."_ (fisika di jam pelajaran terakhir, tak bagus untuk otak-ku) keluh Satsuki dengan kepala menatap langkah-langkah kakinya sembari meratapi nyawanya yang hampir melayang kala itu.

" _It was not that hard. Not for the last one._ " (Itu tadi tidak terlalu sulit. Tidak untuk yang terakhir) balas Tetsuna tetap datar anggun berjalan sekalipun ia misuh-misuh dalam hati pada materi yang diberikan pada detik-detik terakhir oleh sang pengajar.

" _Hei Satsuki, Tetsu, wait for us_!" ke dua pasang kaki kecil itu hampir turun untuk menyusuri jalan setapak abu-abu sampai ada yang memanggil nama mereka dengan suara bass-nya yang familiar.

 _Navy or Midnight_

Dan merah

Tetsu. Kemungkinan yang biasanya memanggil dengan nama itu hanya beberapa, termasuk kedua orang yang berjalan kearah dirinya dan sahabat sakuranya. Tak segelap itu namun tetap tergolong gelap bagi mereka orang-orang sebangsanya, dasi merahnya sudah diturunkan dan satu kancing paling atas kemejanya sudah terlepas, serta seluruh kancing jasnya juga sudah terlepas dan menampakan kemeja biru mudanya yang tampak lembab oleh keringatnya. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya selama di kelas, Aomine Daiki memang selalu tampak urakan namun percayalah itulah daya tariknya bagi gadis-gadis setempat.

Sangat kontras dengan sang merah darah, Akashi Seijurou. Masih berjalan dengan anggun dan gagah disamping kawan navyblue-nya. Tak ada yang berkurang, pakaian yang masih lengkap dan selalu tampak rapi, tak setespun keringat dari dahi putihnya seakan hari ini dilaluinya tanpa mengeluarkan tenaga sedikitpun. Namun tentu saja itu bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan untuk seseorang yang langganan prestasi sepertinya. Memang baru di tahun kedua di SMA inilah Tetsuna satu kelas dengan Seijurou. Bersama kawan langit malamnya menjadi pendatang baru saat Tetsuna tegah duduk di bangku SMP kelas 2.

"Daiki, Seijurou" Sapa Satsuki pada dua pria jepang dihadapanya.

" _Hei Satsuki, where is Testu_?"(Hei Satsuki, dimana Tetsu?) tanya pria bernama Daiki sembari celingukan mencari sang sesama langit, hanya bedanya yang dicari adalah sang langit siang.

" _I'm here Daiki! And hello Seijurou_!" (Aku di sini Daiki! dan hallo Seijurou) kemunculan yang selalu datar, dibarengi sapaan sopan pada sang darah yang belum menunjukan reaksi apapun.

" _GAAAHHH! You there_?"(GAAAHHH! Kau disitu?) teriak Daiki dan hanya dibalas satu anggukan dari sang langit siang.

" _Good day Satsuki, Tetsuna_!" Suara baritone yang baru terdengar setelah sekian lama. Sopan, ramah, dan berwibawa. Tak ada lagi yang lebih diharapkan dalam sosok yang nyaris sempurna seperti sang Akashi.

" _So would you guys come? That new horror movie release today._ "(Jadi kalian berdua mau ikut? Film horror itu release hari ini) tawar Aomine Daiki semangat dan sempat membuat kedua dara ayu sweatdrop seketika.

" _are_ , sejak kapan Dai-chan/Aomine-kun suka film horror?" pergantian bahasa seketika oleh dua dara berbeda surai yang bersatu dalam suara, kedua wajah tersebut nampak sangat datar bahkan Satsuki yang nampak berbeda menampakan _daedpan face_ dan _blank eyes_ yang kentara berbeda dari wajahnya yang selalu ceria.

"Daiki hanya ingin menonton pemeran utama wanita dalam film tersebut. Dan dia juga mengajak kalian dengan harapan dia bukan satu-satunya orang yang ketakutan saat menonton bioskop." timpal Akashi Seijurou tenang yang telak mengakibatkan sang langit malam kelabakan kemudian pundung seketika.

"Dai-chan, aku tahu kalau kau takut terhadap hantu. Tapi masih tak habis pikir dengan pikiran nistamu untuk menonton film itu" ceramah sang sakura pada teman masa kecilnya.

.

Ya, siapa pula yang sangka dua sejoli yang tak pernah terpisahkan harus terpisahkan oleh laut, benua serta samudra selama satu tahun lebih. Momoi Satsuki, dengan kemampuan pengumpulan informasi yang cepat dan akurat yang ia latih dengan menjadi manager basket di SMPnya terdahulu yaitu SMP Teiko di Tokyo, Jepang. Datang ke NewYork sebagai _Angels_ dan bertemu dengan sesama setanah air dipertengahan semester kelas 1 SMP. Jika dipikir-pikir Momoi, Aomine, dan Akashi usianya setahun lebih tua dibanding Tetsuna sebab masing-masing mereka harus menempuh setahun pelatihan dasar _Angels_ dan _Michaels_ sebelum kembali menempuh pendidikan dasar selayaknya didapatkan anak-anak seusia mereka. Ahh tidak, tidak untuk Akashi. Ia mendapatkan pecepatan kelas ketika SD kelas 4 dan langsung ke kelas 6. Sehingga usianya tetap sama dengan Tetsuna.

Tak pula Satsuki, tak pula Aomine Daiki, yang tak pernah terpisahkan baik dari TK, SD, bahkan SMP. SMP pula menjadi awal pertemuan dengan putra konglomerat Akashi yang saat itu juga ikut menjadi salah satu dari empat siswa kelas satu yang di terima di _fisrt string_ club basket SMP Teiko. Sekalipun hanya tampak dari basket, kemampuan gerak refleks dan insting hewani berhasil membawa sang langit malam menyusul sahabat sakuranya ke NewYork dan direkrut menjadi seorang _Michaels_ setahun kemudian. Datang dengan bahasa inggris yang masih berantakan dipertengahan semester kelas 2 Aomine Daiki dan Momoi Satsuki kembali tak terpisahkan.

.

Kembali ke acara

Aomine Daiki yang semakin salah tingkah dan terpojok oleh dua sahabat merah muda dan merahnya hanya berusaha menyimpan semburat merah dari wajah gelapnya. Tak ayal adegan ini menciptakan senyum kecil sukacita dibalik wajah datar sang langit siang yang sejak tadi diabaikan.

 _Ingatkan padanya akan sukacita yang tak terbayarkan ini_

"Dan bagaimana denganmu? Seorang Akashi Seijurou-kun untuk ikut menemani Aomine-kun menonton film horror porno" tanya Tetsuna dengan wajah datarnya pada sang darah.

JLEB. Mungkin jika bukan karena kepandaianya untuk mengendalikan diri ia tidak dipanggil seorang Akashi demi omong kosong.

"Aku hanya memiliki waktu luang, jadi tak ada salahnya untuk menjaga pria disana agar tidak menjadi liar saat menonton film itu nantinya" balas Akashi dengan tetap anggun dan penuh wibawa tanpa adanya noda cela kekesalan.

'well, masuk akal juga' batin Tetsuna tidak peduli.

" _So? You girls come_?" (jadi kalian ikut) tanya Aomine kembali setelah bangkit dari segala kepundungan. Satsuki hanya menganggukan kepalanya menampakan bahwa ia tak masalah asalkan bersama Dai-chan—nya.

" _Actually I love too, but I'm sorry that I need to pass. Maybe later_!" (Sebenarnya aku ingin, tapi aku minta maaf aku tidak akan ikut. Mungkin lain waktu" jawab sopan Tetsuna sedikit diikuti dengan membungkukan badan ala negara asalnya.

" _You are not fun Tetsu!_ " (kau tidak asik Tetsu!) sungut Daiki

" _Duty calls. I'm heading first everyone_!" (tugas memanggil. Aku duluan semuanya!) balas gadis biru langit diikuti sedikit bungkukan untuk kedua kalinya kemudian mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan reuni orang Jepang ditengah lautan manusia dari seluruh dunia. Tak disadari sepasang netra merah yang menatap dengan artian tak terungkap pada punggung kecil sang langit.

.

( _Charlie'es office, 4.47 p.m._ )

Dihadapan susunan bata yang terlapisi sedemikian rupa dipadu dengan warna putih dan kaca-kaca yang menampakan kegiatan entitas-entitas didalamnya, tinggi menjulang seakan menyentuh langit. Kaki putih jenjang yang tehias wedges biru donker yang serasi dengan _turtle-neck shirt_ berwarna senada dengan garis horisontal putih, lenganya membungkus lengan putih si langit hingga ke siku, pada rok mini hitamnya terlingkar manis tas pinggang khas milik _Angels_ dan _Michaels_. Surai langit siang terurai indah dengan jepit pita biru dongker bertahan untuk menggantung disisi kiri kepala dan menampakan telinga yang tertindik oleh kristal putih kecil tak kasat mata, tak pula berusaha mengalahkan paras manis yang termake-up tipis.

Kaki kecil itu kini melangkah anggun menyusuri anak tangga yang membawanya kehadapan kaca yang menjulang, kaca itupun terbelah dan mengijinkan Tetsuna untuk memasuki dunia lain tempatnya akan menunaikan hasil kurasan tenaga dan otaknya.

" _Hey Andy, how'd you doing_?" (Hai Andy, bagaimana kabarmu?) bibirnya ia suarakan dihadapan hawa berusia 20 tahunan yang masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertas putih bertinta hitam. Wanita berambut hitam panjang bebalut sifone putih ditubuhnya itu tak mendengarnya, tak pula rekanya yang duduk menyerong dari posisi Andy. Sekalipun terhalang meja putih yang membentang menyerupai boks hampir setinggi dadanya, gadis langit tetap berusaha mengalihkan perhatian salah satu wanita dalam boks itu. Tangannya ia lambaikan dihadapan paras amerika itu seraya menyahut-sahutkan namanya namun tetap tak mendapat balasan. Tetsuna kesal, rasanya seperti dia benar-benar sesosok hantu gentayangan yang berusaha menarik perhatian manusia.

Tak habis akal, diambilnya smarphone kemudian ditekanya _dial-up_ dan ia menempelkanya di telinga. Tak berselang lama telepon yang berada disamping Andy berbunyi—

" _Hello, Charlie's office !_ " (hallo, kantor Charlie!)

" _Hey Andy, waiting for confirmation—_!" (Hey Andy, menunggu konfirmasi)

"Sky?"

" _Right. ._ " ( . ) dengan ditekanya setiap kata, dapat disaksikan oleh netra biru muda itu bahwa sang wanita dihadapanya mulai gemetaran meletakan gagang telepon ke tempatnya dan patah-patah menghadap ke depan. ' _oke, ini tidak bagus'_ batin Tetsuna

"Sky!" satu kata sembari berusaha menenangkan dirinya, dan akhirnya kehadiranya di notice. Yup ini sudah sering terjadi padanya, sekalipun Andy sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri dan hampir lima tahun saling mengenal. Dan cara seperti ini memang ampuh.

" _I'm sorry, I've tried to have your attention, but you still won't notice me_ " (maaf, aku sudah berusaha menarik perhatianmu namun kau tak juga menyadari kehadiranku) kata Tetsuna datar, berusaha membuat wanita dihadapanya ini tenang.

" _Then my apologise for not noticing you imedietely. But please, don't you dare to give me heart attack, Sky! I am to young to death. Just heading as usuall_!" (Kalau begitu aku minta maaf karena tidak segera menyadarimu. Tapi tolong, jangan biarkan aku terkena serangan jantung, Sky! Aku terlalu muda untuk mati. Pergilah ke tempat biasa) kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sangat jujur, dan senyumnya menenangkan. Tetsuna mungkin sangat jauh dari rumah, namun bersama orang-orang ini, sudah cukup membuatnya seperti di rumah.

" _Thank you Andy. Have a good day_!" (terima kasih Andy. Semoga harimu menyenangkan) balasnya sambil tersenyum kecil dan melenggang meninggalkan Andy di boks putih besarnya.

.

Sepi, terang, damai, putih. Kakinya ia telusuri di atas karpet kecoklatan diantara dinding putih dikanan dirinya. Kini sekelebat pertanyaan ia layangkan pada misi-misinya yang lalu.

Merah

Keabadian

Michaels

Setelah misi keduanya di usia 15 tahun, ketika sang Charlie memberitahu akan ada Michaels yang menjaganya dari balik bayang. _The Shadow just didn't give any care, it their job though_. Tidak hingga tangkai-tangkai tulip merah itu mewarnai tubuhnya selain darah. Tak ada pesan, hanya lambang Michaels, mungkin untuk meberitahu bahwa sang pengirim adalah malaikat penjaganya.

Tapi kenapa tulip?

Kenapa tulip merah?

Siapa gerangan bodoh sang pengirim?

Aku hanyalah burung dalam sangkar yang tak bisa memilih kehidupanku sesuai keinginan hatiku

 _Dear Michaels, did you know that my freedom has been taken?_ (kepada sang Michaels, tahukah anda bahwa kebebasanku telah direnggut?)

Surai langit itu berhenti dihadapan kayu putih yang bertuliskan keemasan ' _Charlie's office_ '. Ditariknya udara dari hidung dan dihembuskan melalui mulut. Yakinkan pada dirinya untuk fokus. Hanya dari inilah ia menikmati dirinya sebagai seorang wanita yang bebas, sekalipun itu jauh dari kata normal.

" _Good evening Tatsuya_?" pintu ia buka, menunjukan senyum khas seorang Angels. Memunculkan dirinya secara normal. Well, normal bagi dirinya sebab pria-jepang-lainya dihadapanya ini nampak terkaget dari titik berdirinya semula sebelum akhirnya memberikan senyum ala _ikemen_ yang bisa membuat sejuta gadis pingsan, tapi tidak bagi Tetsuna.

" _Good evening Sky! How was your day_?" (selamat sore Sky! Bagaimana harimu?) dan tak lupa basa-basi keramahan, skenario yang sudah menjadi santapannya sehari-hari,

 _smile and attitude, grace and properness, beauty and strength, but freedom and dangerousness  
this is just her life as Angels  
not as human being_

(senyum dan attitude, keanggunan dan kelayakan, kecantikan dan kekuatan, namun bebas dan berbahaya  
ini hanyalah hidupnya sebagai Angels  
bukan sebagai manusia)

" _Good as always, thank you for asking._ " (baik seperti biasa, terima kasih sudah bertanya)

" _Please have a seat, Charlie is waiting, you just right on time._ " (Silahkan duduk, Charlie sudah menunggu, kedatanganmu tepat pada waktunya) sang pria putih dengan rambut raven yang poninya menutup sebagian wajahnya mempersilahkan Tetsuna untuk duduk di sofa hitam minimalis yang ada diruangan itu.

Berjarak 2 meter dari singgasana sang langit, LCD TV 32 inch sudah muncul dihadapanya, menampakkan sang Charlie, sang Boss, sang Dewa, atau kini kita sebut sebagai sang Dewi, _The legacy of Charlie is a woman_.

.

Alexandra Garcia, seorang gadis atau sekarang kita sebut sebagai wanita, usianya 35 tahun. Masih muda, setidaknya untuk usia seorang salah satu pemimpin perusahaan keamanan terbesar NewYork dan terkenal hampir diseluruh dunia. Seorang mantan WNBA yang telah pensiun dari karier basketnya di usia 20tahunan, dan tentu saja seorang _Angels_. Pamannya yang kita kenal sebagai Charlie sang pendiri telah menikmati masa pensiunnya selama hampir lima tahun. Pertanyaanya, mengapa sang keponakan yang menjadi penerus dan bukan anaknya?

Pertama, Charlie James tidak memiliki anak. ia dedikasikan hidupnya untuk perusahaan yang memberdayakan wanita. Memberdayakan mahluk tuhan yang tampak lemah oleh mata namun menyimpan sejuta kekuatan yang tak dapat dibayangkan bahkan oleh kaum adam, dan Charlie merupakan orang yang beruntung untuk mampu melihat keindahan terpendam itu. Dan perusahaan yang hampir menghabiskan 50 tahun hidupnya kini tetap dalam masa jayanya. Diusia yang mencapai 73 itulah ia putuskan untuk menyerahkan tahtanya pada salah satu dari ke 4 keponakan dan 5.124 orang _Angels_ dan _Michaels_ yang bekerja padanya.

Kedua, Alexandra Garcia putri tunggal dari adik sang Charlie terpilih bukan semata-mata karena ia adalah seorang _Angels_ , tidak sesimpel itu. Alex sudah menjadi seorang Angels sejak usia 12 tahun, dan basket adalah bagian hidupnya yang lain. Jatuh bangun hidupnya telah menjadikanya sebagai berlian yang terasah sedemikian rupa sehingga menjadi indah, berharga, dan pantas.

Buktikan hatimu, dan bukan kekuatanmu  
Rendahkan hatimu maka kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya akan terpancar.

Dan Alex telah membuuktikan dirinya, secara tidak langsung. Charlie telah memperhatikanya sejak lama, melihat berlian itu ditemukan, dibersihkan, dan dibentuk sehingga menjadi indah, berharga dan pantas bukan lagi sebagai Angels, melainkan sebagai sang Charlie. Dan lagi Alex sendiri memberi kesanggupan untuk mengemban tugas yang tak dapat terbilang ringan ini.

.

Layar itu kini memunculkan wajah cantik wanita bersurai pirang panjang yang terikat ponytail rapi namun tetap meninggalkan surai kecil-kecil yang membingkai indah rambutnya, tampak setelan abu-abu menghiasi tubuh indahnya, jika kau tau tubuh seorang mantan pebasket wanita.

" _Good evening Angel_ s!" (Selamat sore Angels) sapaan yang sama yang biasa dipakai Charlie sang pendiri, kini tergantikan oleh suara alto sang keponakan, sang senior yang berjasa bagi sang langit.

" _Good evening Charlie_!" balas santai sang langit

"Ahh, bisa kita memakai bahasa jepang saja? Aku rindu melakukanya dan aku akan ke Jepang akhir pekan nanti" dengan nada ceria yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya. Dan ya, seperti inilah sosok Charlie atau haruskah dipanggil Charlotte sebab dia adalah wanita. Santai namun serius, bahkan Charlie sang pendiri selalu dilingkupi aura egaliter, selalu memandang pada banyak sisi. Santai, namun serius dan profesional.

" _mochiron desu_!" (tentu saja) dan bahasa jepang yang halus dan sopan kembali keluar dari bibir Tetsuna, tatapan matanya tetap lembut namun menampakan keseriusan.

"Misi kali ini aku ingin kau menyelidiki pencurian barang museum. Benda itu dibawa ke distrik C, di pinggir kota. Serta yang paling utama, Camelia, salah satu Angels tersekap disana."

"Camelia? Linda Charlos. Pantas saja ia tidak hadir di kelas tadi" suara Tetsuna berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

"—tapi ia tidak diculik sebagai _Angels._ " Dan itu sukses mengangkat alis kanan sang langit.  
" _Camelia, or so we know Linda Carlos the dougther of Smith Carlos and Mia Carlos, that ancient researcher."_ (Camelia, atau yang kita tahu Linda Carlos, putri dari pasangan Smith Carlos dan Mia Carlos, sang peneliti benda-benda kuno)

"Ijinkan saya menebak!" potong halus Tetsuna dan dibalas anggukan tanda persetujuan oleh Alex  
"Linda Carlos mewarisi kesukaan orangtuanya untuk meneliti benda-benda kuno dan kemampuan spesial yang sudah bukan rahasia umum jika dia bisa membaca artefak kuno. Jika misiku juga adalah untuk menyelidiki pencurian benda museum maka kemungkinan disekapnya Linda adalah—"

" _exactly!_ " (tepat sekali!) potong Alex membenarkan  
"Mereka ingin Linda membaca artefak yang mereka curi. Kemampuan Linda bukan sekedar membaca artefak biasa dimana para pembaca pada umumnya membutuhkan waktu berhari-hari bahkan bertahun-tahun. Tapi Linda, dia membaca dengan sekali lihat atau sentuh. Bisa kita katakan bahwa Linda seorang indigo." Netra biru langit semakin menegang mendengar pernyataan itu

"Dan untuk artefak yang mereka curi?"

"Pertanyaan bagus Sky! Artefak namun kita belum dapat menyebutnya seperti itu. Benda itu ditemukan di Sao Paulo,Brazil. Berupa sebuah tiara dengan kristal merah muda menghiasi setiap lekuk bentuk tiara itu. Orang-orang sana percaya bahwa tiara itu merupakan lambang dari cinta, keabadian dan kesejahteraan, namun itu belum dapat dipastikan sebab tulisan kuno yang terdapat di bagian dalam tiara masih belum terbaca. _Natural History* museum_ masih menyimpannya hampir tiga tahun ini dan belum memamerkannya ke publik. Dan demikianlah. Hhh!" Selesainya kecewa bersamaan dengan dibantingnya kertas dokumen yang malang ke meja dihadapanya. Sukses pula membuat kedua pendengar siaran sweatdrop seketika.

"Alex?" tanya Himuro yang sejak tadi diam.

"Ahh ya, sayang sekali tapi itulah informasi mereka kirimkan padaku. Aku sendiri kesal dengan informasi yang setengah-setengah ini. Sisi baiknya inilah mengapa kau disini Kuroko Tetsuna." Balas Alex santai

' _yea right, I can't believe it'_ (yang benar saja!) batin Tetsuna pusing dengan tingkah OOC sang Charlie. Beruntungnya, tak ada yang mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan dibalik wajah datarnya.

" _So, what do you say Shadow_?" (Jadi, bagaimana Shadow?) kembali pada misi. Sang Charlie sudah mengutus. Akankah sang prajurit akan menyangupi?

" _I will do it!"_ Shadow telah menyanggupi dengan penuh kesadaran tugas yang akan ia emban sebagai seorang _Angels_.

" _Good! Take the document, you have two hour preparation! and one more thing—_ " (Bagus, ambil dokumen itu, kau memiliki waktu persiapan selama 3 jam! Dan satu hal lagi—) Kata-kata yang terputus menyebabkan alis sang langit kembali terangkat disela-sela ia menerima dokumen dari satu-satunya pria diruangan itu.  
" _There is a private message or so I know a selfish-wishes that I have to granted as a Charlie, to give him his last wishes_ " (terdapat pesan pribadi, atau yang kutahu sebagai keinginan egois yang harus kukabulkan sebagai seorang Charlie, untuk mengabulkan keinginan terakhirnya) Keseriusan yang tergambar di wajah Alex tergantikan dengan kerlingan manis. Tetsuna yang sudah melihat lembaran-putih kecil yang terselip didalam map hitam yang ia terima hanya mampu tersenyum simpul.

" _Well, please tell my Michaels that I will not alone in this mission_ " (Baiklah, tolong katakan pada Michaels-ku bahwa aku tidak akan sendirian di misi ini) dengan kalimat retoris itu kaki jenjang itu telah berjalan ke arah pintu, meninggalkan layar TV dan pria disana. Menunaikan tugas yang diembannya.

" _Good luck Shadow!_ "(semoga berhasil Shadow) kata Alex pelan pada sang pintu yang berdiri tegak.

Tetsuna yang melangkahkan kakinya, kembali menyusuri lorong sepi untuk pergi ke ruang persiapan. Dalam langkahnya didalam keheningan menjadikanya sebagai seorang bayangan, yang terdeteksi oleh sembarang insan, menyiapkan mental dan hati untuk pergi ke kandang buaya disana.

Dalam langkahnya sebagai _Shadow_ , dalam radius 5 meter, hawa keberadaan seseorang yang familiar, namun tak dapat ia ingat.

Saling bersinggungan

Saling menyadari

Namun hanya yang merah yang mengetahui

Netra merah menjadi emas seketika.

To Be Continue

A/N:  
Well, expektasi gimana, realita gimana... hufff *pundunglagi 

Mido: "Kau masih berusaha melanjutkan cerita karma-mu ini—nanodayo?"  
Hyuann: "Kan saya hanya berusaha menjadi author bertanggungjawab, pak!" * _deadpan_  
Kise: "tapi kok jadi panjang dan nggak sesuai err—"  
Hyuann: "iyya tahu Kise-san. Tolong diem bentar!"  
Kise: "Hyuannchi lagi badmood-ssu!"  
Hyuann: "emang. Kalo udah tahu gitu mending diem sebelum gua tindikin lagi telinga lu yang satunya pake pen."  
Kise&Mido: 'kenapa dia serem begini?'  
Hyuann: "wait-wait, mau menjawab ripiu dulu!"

 **May Angelf:** May-chan~~, hehe arigato atas review dan suportnya, saya akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya supaya fict karma(kata Mido) ini sukses dan feelnya dapet *Amin. Ganbarimasu May-chan

 **Cherry desu** : Arigato atas review-nya. _Well I guest is tottally obvius about her Michael, Cherry-san_ *kedipsatu. Terima kasih atas atas sarannya Cherry-san, akan saya pertimbangkan, namun sebelumnya ingin memberi pengertian jika ini setting-place di New York, sehingga akan banyak dialog bahasa inggris. Saya khawatir jika saya taruh di footnote akan merepotkan reader, apalagi tidak semua reader yang mengerti bahasa inggris karena pada dasarnya fict ini berbahasa indonesia. Terima kasih atas pengertianya #bow. Ohh ya, mohon maaf juga karena belum akan melihat Tetsu-chan beraksi hehe. 

Minna-san  
Mohon maaf jika saya tetap pundung *lah?urusanlu.  
Awalnya saya ingin bikin langsung dengan segala action yang mungkin sudah ditunggu oleh minna-sang sekalian. Namun tangan dan otak saya lagi nggak singkron jadi beginilah. semoga tetap sabar menunggu. Dan Semoga minna-san tetap suka. Saya juga mempost kembali **Chapter 1** karena gemes melihat typo bertebaran dan kata-kata yang hilang, semoga dengan ini jadi lebih baik.  
Dan terima kasih bagi Minna-san yang bersedia mem-Favorit dan mem-follow fict ini, saya tidak menyangka jika fict ini akan diterima. Sekali lagi Arigato Gozaimasu #bow.

Kritik dan saran saya nantikan,  
Follow and Favorite jika berkenan. 

Arigato Minna-san


	3. Chapter 3: The Black Swan

Mereka para medis, para pengajar, para penjaga keamanan kotamu,  
Mereka para seniman, para atlet, para politikus,  
Mereka para biarawan dan biarawati, para biksu, para imam di masjid tempat kau biasa beribadah,  
Mereka para pelajar, para mahasiswa, para pegawai magang,  
Mereka yang kau lihat menjajakan daging segar padamu,  
Mereka yang mengangkat sampah-sampah didepan rumahmu,  
Mereka yang melempar koran-koran langganan ke teras rumahmu,  
Mereka yang menjadi atasanmu, atau bahkan bawahanmu,

Mereka ada dimanapun, sebagai apapun.

Menjadi bagian dari duniamu, ataukah kamu yang menjadi bagian dari mereka?

Angels dan Michaels, mereka adalah mereka yang menjaga dan menolong,  
Angels dan Michaels bukanlah sekedar profesi, melainkan jati diri. 

THE SECRET OF TULIP  
By Hyuann  
Kuroko No Basket Belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Don't like don't read  
Warning: Genderbend, a bit OOC, typo, wrong grammar(for english part), EYD kemana-mana

 **CHAPTER 3: Dancing Black Swan**

Previous:

" _Good luck Shadow!_ "(semoga berhasil Shadow) kata Alex pelan pada sang pintu yang berdiri tegak.

Tetsuna yang melangkahkan kakinya, kembali menyusuri lorong sepi untuk pergi ke ruang persiapan. Dalam langkahnya didalam keheningan menjadikanya sebagai seorang bayangan, yang tak terdeteksi oleh sembarang insan, menyiapkan mental dan hati untuk pergi ke kandang buaya disana.

Dalam langkahnya sebagai _Shadow_ , dalam radius 5 meter, hawa keberadaan seseorang yang familiar, namun tak dapat ia ingat.

Saling bersinggungan

Saling menyadari

Namun hanya yang merah yang mengetahui

Netra merah menjadi emas seketika.

.

.

3rd Chapter begin here

( _Charlie's office, locker room, 5.56 p.m_.)

Kotak besi itu bercetakan angka 1-111-15, sudah menjadi milik sang langit sejak ia mulai meginjak usia ke 15. Lima belas juga adalah angka yang dipercaya merupakan inisiasi seorang gadis kecil menjadi seorang wanita, jangan heran jika ruangan yang penuh berderet kotak besi kebiruan ini berkumpul para hawa berusia 15 sampai 22 banyak hawa yang berada di dalam boks semen putih itu, namun Tetsuna merupakan satu-satunya yang berada di lorong loker itu, bukan berati mereka menyadarinya juga.

Kuroko Tetsuna adalah gadis yang _simple_ dan tak seperti gadis kebanyakan. Hal itu terbukti dari isi loker yang terdiri dari 4 rak tidak tampak sangat penuh dengan barang-barang kewanitaan seperti gadis kebanyakan. Setiap baju yang ada di rak kedua, yang biasa ia pakai dalam misi mayoritas adalah hitam maupun putih terkadang abu-abu, bahkan _dress_ untuk menyamar di pesta (kecuali jika mendapat _dress_ khusus dari markas), alat mandi dan make-up pada rak ke tiga, rak pertama terdapat dua buah kotak P3K yang ia siapkan sendiri, kotak besar adalah persediaan dan kotak kecil selalu ia bawa saat misi, rak terakhir berisi persediaan peluru bagi _Glock17_ kesayanganya, serta benda-benda rakitan lainya. Pada pintu hanya terdapat cermin kecil, tak seperti _Angels_ lain dimana terdapat banyak foto maupun poster.

Rok hitam mini telah berganti menjadi _jogger-pants_ hitam, wadges biru donker berubah menjadi boots dengan heels lebar dan setinggi 2cm. Belum akan mengganti kausnya, hawa keberadaan entitas lain memasuki 10 meter wilayahnya, melangkah kian mendekat hingga derap kaki ikut terdengar, sang langit sangat tahu siapa gerangan entitas ini, ia telah menyadari keberadaan entitas ini sejak detik awal membuka kotak besi pribadinya. Jika belum mengenalnya, tak ada yang tahu akan tarikan kecil dari bibir sang langit, sengaja tak melanjutkan aktivitasnya demi menunggu langkah entitas tersebut berhenti.

Tap tap tap, langkah-langkah santai di ruang khusus wanita. Bahkan wanita-wanita lain sudah tak asing dengan pemilik langkah ini, berusaha untuk tak peduli dengan kehadiranya ditengah-tengah kaum hawa.

Tap. Sudah berhenti, tepat dibalik pintu locker sang langit yang terbuka. Memisah dua insan yang saling berdiri ditempatnya

" _Do you have something new for me, Nigel_?" (kau memiliki sesuatu yang baru untuk ku, Nigel?) tanya sang langit datar dari balik daun besi itu.

" _Yes I do, but first_ —" (Ya aku punya, namun pertama-tama)

"—kenapa kau belum mengunjungiku seminggu ini?" bahasa jepang yang lebih terdengar sebagai rengekan di telinga Tetsuna, dan ia tahu kenapa,

" _gomen nee_ Nigel-san, aku sedikit sibuk dengan sekolah dan misi" netra _azure_ menatap obsidian, daun besi telah sejajar kembali dengan simetrisnya dengan daun besi lainya.

Obsidian itu kini menilik dari segala sisi gadis remaja di depannya, tangan kiri kekar menompang tangan kekar lainya yang menompang kepala tak bersurai, di jari-jari tangan kiri itu juga tergantung sehelai pakaian yang Tetsuna yakin akan segera berpindah ke tanganya dengan atau tanpa keinginanya.

"hhh, apa boleh buat aku juga baru pulang dari Paris dua hari lalu. Sekarang apa kau tidak ingin memeluk _papa_ keduamu ini _nee_ , Tetsuna-chan?" kedua tangan itu siap menangkap tubuh kecil bersurai _teal_ itu. Tentu saja gadis itu dengan senang hati menunjukan senyum girangnya yang sangat jarang ia tunjukan pada orang lain ke pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayah keduanya, dan menerjang imut kesana.

" _Ohisasshiburi desu papa_!"

.

Nigel Ramon, merupakan salah satu dari tiga pendiri Charlie Angels. Katakanlah sebagai tetua kedua (tetua ke-3 mungkin akan dibahas di lain chapter) sebab Charlie tetaplah pendiri utama. Usianya 55 namun tetap sangat produktif memimpin bagian produksi pakaian-pakaian khusus para Angels dan Michaels, pekerjaan aslinya adalah sebagai kepala desainer serta konsultan fashion bagi majalah ternama di NewYork. Tak ayal dari perawakan kekarnya, gerak tubuhnya sangat halus bak wanita. Namun, jangan pernah remehkan kemampuanya ketika _rifle_ berada ditanganya.

Mengklaim dirinya sebagai ayah kedua, atau papa kedua dari Kuroko Tetsuna. Hal ini dikarenakan Tetsuna kecil yang sangat tertutup dan tak ingin didekati. Namun Nigel Ramon, dari sekian banyak orang berhasil menembus pertahanan hati yang keras sang putri ke-11 klan Seirin ini.

.

"Mendapat misi?" tanya sang sang ayah kedua.

" _ha'i_ , distrik C" jawabnya singkat

"ckckck, pinggir kota dan dermaga, pantas saja penampilanmu seperti ini. Bagaimana jika kau ganti atasanmu dengan ini?" masih tak lepas dari profesi sebagai konsultan _fashion_ , putri tak sedarah itu tak luput dari pengamatanya. Diangkatnya gantungan pakaian yang sejak tadi tergantung di jari-jari tangan kirinya. Menampakan _sleevless-hoodie_ yang tak kalah hitamnya dengan _jogger-pants_ yang dikenakan putrinya.

Menggeleng maklum, tangan putih sang putri meraih gantungan itu.

" _Maa_ , untuk perjalanan jangan lupa memakai jaket sekalipun akan kau lepas di tengah misi nanti. Aku tahu kau selalu dingin, tapi jaket akan berguna nanti _nee_!" nasihat sang ayah pada putrinya. Senyum kecil tanda mengerti sang putri tunjukan.

" _The last, good luck Sky_!" (Terakhir, semoga berhasil Sky!)

Cup

Kecupan semangat mendarat di dahi sang gadis yang menutup mata dan menikmati setiap detik kehangatan kasih sayang dari ayahnya yang lain.

" _Thanks pa_!" (terima kasih papa!) dengan itu disaksikanya sang ayah yang melangkah meninggalkan sang putri tak sedarahnya itu.

 _Being Angels, I have what they call 'family' who love me and treat me as human being  
As human being, I have 'real family' who love me and treat me as mannequin  
I don't wanna go home, Angels is my home_

(Menjadi Angels, aku memiliki apa yang mereka sebut 'keluarga' yang mencintai dan memperlakukanku sebagai manusia  
Sebagai manusia, aku memiliki 'keluarga yang sebenarnya' yang mencintai dan memperlakukanku sebagai mannequin  
aku tak ingin pulang, Angels adalah rumahku)

Setelah sang ayah tak sedarah itu meninggalkanya, barulah ia melanjutkan kegiatanya yang sempat tertunda. _Navy turtle-neck_ sudah berganti menjadi _black sleeveless-hoodie_ pemberian sang papa. Surai langit terikat ponytail rendah, memudahkankanya untuk menyembunyikan surai indah itu dibalik hoodie yang tergantung dipunggungnya.

Hitam sama seperti namanya, Kuroko

Hitam seperti bayangan

Memang berbeda dengan jati diri yang seharusnya putih

Hitam dan dingin

 _Black arm-protector_ yang menutupi sebagian lengan kanan, serta jam tangan hitam melingkar cantik di pergelangan tangan kiri telah mempermanis penampilan hitamnya. Perlengkapan lain seperti P3K kecil, dan _Glock17_ yang tak pernah lepas dari keseharianya. Jaket yang tak kalah pekatnya hanya ia sampirkan diantara lengannya, ikut bersama langkah kakinya ke sisi lain dari ruang locker itu, kepada sebuah pintu yang didalamnya terdapat elevator yang membawanya ke dalam dasar terbawah dari gedung _Carlie's corp_.

( _Basement_ , 6.35 p.m.)

Pintu dari kotak besi yang telah membawa sang dara ayu pun bergeser, menampakan jajaran mesin berjalan baik yang beroda empat maupun beroda dua, semuanya dalam bebagai bentuk dan warna. Namun kaki kecil sang langit telah membawa tubuhnya kepada mobil tertentu. Dari netra biru sang dara ayu telah berdiri santai dihadapan _mercedes-amg slc 43_ berwarna silver. Seorang adam berkulit tan dan bersurai merah bata, di sampingnya pula telah menanti sang ayah tak sedarah seakan ingin memberikan pelepasan pada sang putri tercinta.

"Nigel, Taiga!" sapanya datar pada dua adam disana tak lupa dengan segaris tarikan kecil oleh bibirnya. Gadis ini sangat jarang tersenyum, namun tidak pada orang-orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga.

" _Wellcome Shadow!_ " sapa sang tetua hendak memberi petuahnya

" _Ehh, I heard her voice but I don't see her anywhe—_ " (ehh, aku mendengar suaranya tapi tak melihatnya dimana—) Sang harimau ikut berbicara, berusaha menajamkan pandanganya ke segala arah mencari sang gadis biru. Namun lekas dipotong—

" _I'm here, Tiger_!" (aku disini, Tiger!)

"GAAAHHH! Berhenti melakukan itu _Kuroko-teme_!"

"Bukankah itu salahmu yang masih belum terbiasa dengan hawa kehadiranku, Kagami-kun? Dan lagi, tidak sopan mengatakan _teme_ pada seorang gadis"

' _tuhan, apa salah putri tak sedarahku ini?_ '"Astaga Taiga, salahmu juga tidak pernah berhasil menyadari kehadiranya. Bukankah hampir lima tahun kalian saling mengenal?" omel sang pria tua tak tertinggal oleh kepala yang menggeleng heran dengan salah satu _Michaels_ ini.

" _Go-gomen_!" ujar sang harimau gelagapan. Pasalnya ia tahu bahwa pria botak itu cukup protektif pada gadis biru yang ia klaim sebagai 'putri'nya, dan sekarang tampak bersiap untuk berceramah lebih panjang meski si-biru yang bersangkutan tetap datar sedatar aspal yang mereka tapaki.

"Untuk misi kali ini, seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui adalah pengintaian dan penyelamatan. Tapi prioritaskan untuk penyelamatan. _Shadow,_ kau akan menyelinap ke lokasi dan menyelamatkan _Camelia_. _Tiger X*_ akan bertugas sebagai _supervisor_ -mu. Ia yang akan mengantarmu dan membawa _Camelia_ serta dirimu kembali ke markas, kami tidak akan meresikokan pemanggilan ambulan ke lokasi target, karena itu kami sudah menyiapkan kotak P3K yang bisa kau gunakan sebagai pertolongan pertama dari kemungkinan kondisi yang dialami _Camelia_. Sisanya kuserahkan pada kalian berdua! _Good Luck Shadow and Tiger X!"_

" _YES SIR_!" Sahut kedua agen yang langsung menghambur memasuki mesin silver berjalan yang kemudian membelah angin dan keluar dari remang-ramangnya dasar terbawah dari _Charlie's Corp_ , memasuki remang-remang malam, melewati hiruk-pikuk kota menuju sarang perompak diujung kota sana, meninggalkan sang Tetua pemberi restu yang kini melakukan percakapan yang entah pada siapa dalam kesendirian sesaatnya.

" _They gone! take care of her—Lion IV*_!" perintah kedua telah dititahkan. Kesendirian sesaatnya akan segera berganti dengan bincang-bincang dan omelan-omelan akan untaian benang-benang berwarna dalam dunianya yang lain.

.

( _New York Harbour: New Jersey_ , 7.42 p.m.) _Red Riding Hood POV_

Berjejer, berbaris, bertumpuk, balok-balok warna-warni, terpayungi kelamnya sang malam, tercermin oleh gelapnya ombang-ambing sang _neptunus_. Cakar-cakar besar pengangkut sedang menikmati istirahatnya, disaksikan oleh sang penerang yang mengawasi kedamaian yang mencekam dari amukan tertidur permukaan laut pelabuhan New Jersey.

Sang angin mengibaskan benang-benang darah namun tak mampu merubuhkan entitas yang berdiri kokoh bagaikan mercusuar yang terhantam ombak dan angin badai. Sang bulan menerangi separuh kemerahan diatas balok tertinggi yang tersusun oleh cakar-cakar manis yang saat ini tertidur.

Menanti

Sang angin telah mampu merubuhkan untaian benang darah yang kini memunculkan surai-surai darah yang melambai-lambai mengikuti hembusan sang angin namun enggan meninggalkan rumahnya. Jas hitam, celana bahan hitam, sarung tangan hitam, sepatu hitam, dan jubah dengan tudung merah darah, merekalah yang melindunginya dari kejamnya sang angin. Ikatan dari kain merah yang berkibar tak membuatnya bergeming menyaksikan gerak-gerik sang hitam di bawah sana yang tanpa suara mulai memasuki sumber cahaya kekuningan dari gudang buruk disana.

" _Dia sudah memasuki gudang itu, kenapa tidak segera masuk dan bereskan?_ " suara itu, bukanlah suara hati seperti yang orang katakan untuk kau ikuti. Melainkan suara yang entah darimana. Kau tahu suara itu berasal dari dirimu, namun itu bukan 'dirimu'

"Ini adalah misinya, tugasku adalah mengawasinya dan membereskan 'dia'." jawabnya pada suara itu.

" _karena itu, bukankah lebih mudah jika kau memberekan 'dia' saat ini juga sehingga 'HIme'mu akan lebih mudah menyelesaikan tugasnya_ ," debat sang suara dengan tidak sabarnya.

"..."

" _aku masih tidak habis pikir dengan dirimu untuk melakukan pekerjaan tak berguna ini, bukan lebih mudah menyuruh anak buahmu untuk melakukanya? Untuk apa sang pewaris dan pangeran terhormat sepertimu rela menurunkan derajatnya ke tempat para mahluk rendahan ini demi sang putri disana_?"

"Bukankah kita sudah pernah membahas ini? kaupun sudah tak memiliki pilihan selain mengikutiku karena ini adalah 'tubuhku'. Dan aku bukan seorang pangeran, sebutan bodoh itu cukup para orang tua ketinggalan jaman saja yang mengucapkanya, toh tak ada kerajaan di era modern ini—" debat sang pemilik tubuh datar, netra merahnya tetap fokus menatap sang bangunan bisu jika terdapat tanda-tanda dari sang hitam yang ia awasi dibawah sana.

"—dan lagi, akuilah jika kau sebenarnya menikmati ini, bukan?" tanyanya dengan sunggingan licik dari balik topeng putih yang menutupi wajahnya, menampakan satu-satunya netra merah dari satu-satunya lubang yang dimiliki wajah putih.

" _khe! Terserah saja, selama aku bisa melakukan sesukaku!_ " jawaban tak jujur dari sang suara. Sang pemilik tubuh tentu tahu yang sebenarnya namun memilih untuk tetap diam.  
" _lagipula jika tak tertarik dengan perjodohan bodoh dari para orang tua ketinggalan jaman itu, mengapa kau harus melakukan sampai sejauh ini_?"

"Aku memang tidak tertarik dengan perjodohan bodoh yang diajukan para tetua-termasuk ayahku- namun untuk kali ini aku memutuskan untuk benar-benar menyelidiki sendiri gadis pilihan mereka." Jujur. Penuh keyakinan. Tak terdapat keraguan.

" _Aku mengerti jika ada yang berbeda dengan gadis ini, dibanding gadis-gadis lain yang lebih cantik yang kau tolak mentah-mentah. Namun aku tak mengerti mengapa sampai harus mendamparkan diri jauh dari rumah selama lebih dari 2 tahun_."

"kalau begitu kau tak harus mengerti, cukup lakukan dan nikmati apa yang harus kau lakukan seperti kesepakatan kita. Mudahkan?" tanyanya sekaligus mengakhiri obrolannya dengan dirinya yang lain. masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

 _Aku hanya ingin membebaskannya dari sangkar burung yang mengurungnya, sebab dia akan bersinar ketika dia bebas_

 _Seperti saat ini aku melihatnya yang berbaur dengan gelapnya malam  
dia bukan lagi manequinn berjalan  
dia hidup_

.

Akashi Seijurou, sang pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan dan keluarga termasyur Akashi. Jika Seirin merupakan _clan_ legendaris, makan _clan_ Rakuzan juga merupakan yang tertua yang masih bertahan di era modern ini. Keluarga-keluarga dari _clan_ ini merupakan orang-orang sukses dan terkenal di Jepang. Keluarga Mibuchi, Hayama, Eikichi, dan lain-lain termasuk keluarga Akashi. Sang pangeran bungsu dari dari ke-4 pangeran telah menerima titah untuk menyetujui perjodohan dengan sang putri ke-11 _clan_ Seirin.

Menjadi seorang pewaris tunggal sebuah perusahaan ternama tentulah tak mudah bagi sang tuan muda. Tuntutan untuk selalu sempurna, keharusan untuk selalu menang, kemutlakan akan kesempurnaan yang tak boleh ia bantah.

Tentu ia muak

Sehingga dirinya yang lain datang membantu

Berkat kah? Atau kutukan kah?

Menjadikanya sempurna dalam melakukan semuanya, dan melupakan depresi sesaatnya. Robot pekerja terbalut pakaian manusia, itu harga yang ia bayar. Dingin dan tak berhati.

Pintar. Dingin. Tampan. Pandai mengatur strategi. Kharisma sempurna seorang pemimpin yang otoriter.

Melalui basket, satu-satunya yang hal membebaskanya dari tanggung jawab sebagai yang mereka sebut 'ahli waris'. Dirinya yang lain telah berhasil membawa sang darah pada tempat yang mampu membebaskanya untuk menikmati semilir angin malam, di atas puncak gedung kebebasan, terkurung laut merah. Meninggalkan negara kelahiranya dan kembali menjadi siswa kelas 2 SMA di _St. Gabriel High_ , di New York dan menjadi seorang _Michaels_.

Sebagai Michaels, diri sesungguhnya lebih bebas dan lepas, dan dirinya yang lain sangatlah haus darah.  
.

Dua puluh menit. Sudah dua puluh menit sang ' _hime_ ' yang diawasi akhirnya keluar dengan memapah sosok lain bersurai abu-abu yang tampak lemah dan lesu, hanya tersisa semangat hidup yang membuat kakinya menapak tak beralas gemetaran menginjak semen dingin dermaga, tubuh pucat yang tak terasup selama tiga hari terbungkus oleh jaket hitam milik sang bayangan. Menampakan sebagian tubuh pucat kecil yang nampak ringkih namun menyimpan sejuta kekuatan tak terkira, terbalut untaian benang-benang hitam. Pelan namun pasti menuju silver berjalan dimana sang harimau menunggu.

.

(Dermaga, 8.02 p.m.) _The Shadow POV_

Seratus enam puluh dua centimeter adalah tinggi normal seorang gadis usia remaja sepertinya, bahkan termasuk tinggi. Dipadukan dengan berat badan 47kg tidaklah ideal memang, siapa peduli? Tidak, gadis langit ini sama sekali tidak melakukan diet apapun. Hanya dengan alasan 'tidak memiliki nafsu makan tinggi' dan obsesinya pada _Vanilla shakes_ sudah cukup untuk membuatnya bertahan hidup. Dan satu lagi, dia tetap bersyukur dengan bentuk badan yang ia miliki sebagai seorang wanita asia ditengah lautan orang-orang dari seluruh dunia.

Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk kali ini,

Dengan tinggi badannya yang sekarang, Tetsuna merutuki diri sendiri untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya ehempendekehem. Memapah seorang Angels terlatih dengan tinggi 171 cm, dan berat 58 kg. Ditemukan dalam keadaan lemah dan lapar, dan Tetsuna terpaksa melakukannya sendirian sesuai dengan kesepakatan dengan sang harimau. Pelan namun pasti, berusaha menghindari pengejaran oleh perompak bengis. Beruntung jika Linda Carlos masih menggunakan sisa tenaga dan semangat hidupnya untuk melangkah bersama Tetsuna.

Tap tap tap

Irama langkah yang memasuki gendang telinga sang langit. Terdengar halus namun cepat, menandakan sang pemilik langkah masih jauh untuk mencapai buruannya.

Satu. Tidak dua. Tidak! Ini lebih dari itu.

Tanpa basa-basi maupun menghentikan langkah pelan dirinya bersama sang bunga, diraihnya ponsel pintarnya dan menghubungi sang partner.

" _Tiger, change of plans. Come here, quick!_ " (Tiger, perubahan rencana. Cepat kemari!)

Sang harimau yang menanti dengan waspada dalam silver berjalan, setelah menerima permintaan (baca: perintah) dari Shadow segera ia melesat menuju lokasi sang bayangan. Dengan topi hitam yang menyembunyikan sebagian surai bata yang mencolok membelah angin demi meraih sang bayangan yang berjalan pelan bersama insan lain.

"Shadow!"

" _We're out! Take her back, i'll distract them!"_ (kita ketahuan! Bawa dia kembali, aku akan menahan mereka!) tanpa tendeng aling-aling sang bayangan segera menyerahkan Camelia pada sang harimau yang cepat mengerti situasi dan menggendong wanita lemah itu ala _bridal-style_. Wajah sang bunga itu sungguh pucat seperti bunga yang layu, kemungkinan dehidrasi dan kelaparan. Memberikan anggukan pada sang bayangan dan kembali membelah angin menuju mobil silver yang menunggu untuk dibawa cepat dari sarang perompak yang mulai menampakkan cakarnya.

Tinggalah sang bayangan yang tengah menggelapkan dirinya. Sembari menatap silver yang melaju kencang, tangan kanannya sudah meraih _Glock17_ sang 'kesayangan'. Dalam gelap dan tenangnya sang malam, ia berusaha menganalisis keadaan,

' _tersisa 7 peluru dan satu slot magazen. Berarti aku hanya punya 17 peluru, ditambah 2 pisau lipat. Kasarnya, aku tidak tahu berapa banyak musuh yang akan ku hadapi sebab jumlah langkah yang kubaca barusan kemungkinan lebih dari 10. 17 peluru, 2 pisau lipat, dan martial art_.'

"hhh..." desahnya mengeluarkan karbodioksida dan juga keraguan-keraguan dalam diri sembari menutup mata dan berkosentrasi lebih dalam, menenangkan dirinya.

Semakin gelap

Dan gelap

Bersamaan dengan langkah-langkah yang kian mendekat. Netra _azure_ menampakan ketajamannya. Wajah ayu dingin tak berekspresi. Hatinya mendingin dan mengeras setangguh dinginnya malam yang menyentuh kulit halusnya. Tudung hitam tak beranjak dari kepala sang bayangan, seakan merasa nyaman untuk bertahan dari terpaan angin malam, menyisakan surai langit kecil-kecil yang membingkai manis kulit wajahnya.

" _Well.. well... Look what we have here. Wanna play with us, doll~_?" (wah.. wah.. lihat apa yang kita lihat disini. Mau bermain dengan kami, manis~?) suara beracun dari salah satu pria-pria tak tahu adat tak sedikitpun membuat sang bayangan gentar. Ia tetap berdiri kokoh dengan ekspresi datarnya, seakan menanti mangsa-mangsanya untuk mendekat memasuki wilayahnya.

Ada sekitar 20 sampai 25 orang, dan masing-masing mereka membawa senjata kreatif mereka sendiri seperti rantai, kayu dengan paku-paku yang asal menancap, tongkat besi, bahkan pisau daging. Ada pula yang masih membawa senjata normal seperti pistol dan pisau lipat. Para perompak itu tampak bengis dengan tato-tato yang membungkus hampir sekujur tubuh berotot mereka, beberapa berkulit hitam, bekas luka permanen di wajah, tangan, tak jarang di perut mereka, berjalan dengan pongahnya dengan rokok-rokok berasap di mulut seakan tak peduli keadaan. Beberapa dari mereka sudah terlanjur melihat Tetsuna yang sengaja menajamkan hawa keberadaannya, seorang gadis remaja berwajah boneka. Bagi mereka, mereka hanya melihat anak kecil nyasar-sok-pahlawan dengan pistol mainan dan berniat melawan mereka semua para pria dewasa berotot yang mengerikan. Mereka bahkan berpikir untuk meletakkan saja senjata bawaan mereka dan segera menyeret sang boneka kecil ketempat tidur—

Seberapa salah mereka?

Sang bayangan tetap diam, hingga mereka semua berhenti satu meter dihadapanya. Dengan senyum menjijikannya, sambil membawa tongkat besi pria botak bertelanjang dada dengan tato bertebaran maju mendekati gadis kecil itu. Tangannya menyentuh dagu sang langit dan mengangkatnya hingga menghadap wajah sang pria.

Tak ada yang menyadari jika hal tersebut menyebabkan pria bertudung merah dari atas sana mengepalkan erat tangannya berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menghilangkan tangan kotor yang menyentuh _Hime-_ nya.

" _Do not fret, doll! Just tell us where is the woman that you try to release before, and we will release you of course_! _Or else—_ " ( jangan takut, manis! Katakan saja dimana wanita yang kau coba lepaskan tadi, dan kami akan melepaskanmu tentu saja! Kalau tidak—)

"— _Or else?_ " (—kalau tidak?) sang bayangan mulai membuka suaranya, tak ada ekspresi ataupun perubahan berarti menyebabkan kekehan memuakan dari sang pria.

" _Or this_..." wajah sang pria semakin didekatkan ke wajah gadis kecil, matanya mengilat menatap bibir mungil yang ranum dan membangkitkan hasrat setiap kaum adam namun—

PLAK

Tangan kecil nan dingin dengan refleks menampar wajah penuh dosa akan perilaku yang sangat tidak sopan itu. Mengakibatkan penonton perompak dibelakang bersorak barbar akan tontonan gratis yang menyenangkan.

" _I'm so sorry, sir. My bad!"_ (maafkan aku, pak! Salahku!) katanya datar tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun dan masih tetap berdiri tak bergerak sedikitpun.

" _hohoho... what a_ _ **bitch**_ _!_ " tawa beracun kemabali sang pria botak keluarkan, wajahnya tampak kesal. Tangan kotor itu berusaha meraih tubuh tak ternoda dengan kasar,

Namun disitulah kesalahan besar terjadi.

Tangan raksasa yang berusaha meraih tubuh rapuh itu tertahan oleh tangan kecil yang putih. Dengan cepat tubuh kecil itu berputar 180 derajat dan tubuh besar pemilik tangan sudah berputar 180 derajat secara vertikal melewati tubuh si kecil dan mendarat dengan posisi punggung terlebih dulu menyentuh lantai aspal yang dingin, menciptakan suara bedebam yang amat mencengangkan para manusia barbar di belakang sana.

" **URrrGHH... YOU RATS! KILL THAT WRENCH!"** (Ugh... kalian tikus-tikus, bunuh wanita jalang itu!) menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya, ditambah rasa kesal dan amarah akibat dipermalukan oleh seorang gadis kecil, maka langsung saja pria itu memerintahkan pasukan barbarnya untuk membunuh sang gadis kecil.

Tetsuna yang kini sudah memasang pose menyerang. Kaki kiri sedikit dimajukan dan direndahkan, tangan kiri dihadapan perut sedikit menjauh dan tangan kanan di depan dada, dada ditegakkan dan mata yang mengilat tajam pada puluhan mangsa dihadapanya. Benar-benar bak malaikat di tengah neraka, sangat cantik dan bersinar ditengah kegelapan. Seperti pemeran utama agen wanita yang biasa kalian lihat di layar. _Well_... meski masih dengan B-cup, di usianya yang masih 16 tahun tetap tak mengurangi keseksian dirinya menari bak angsa hitam di panggung gelap dengan bulan sebagai sorotan lampu.

Para perompak maju dua demi tiga, tiga demi lima, dam begitu seterusnya. Menyerang membabi buta memburu angsa hitam yang dengan indahnya terbang diatas mereka. Naas. Tak satupun kayu dan besi menghantam kepalanya, tak satupun untaian rantai melilit tangan dan kakinya, tak satupun pisau mereka menggores kulit cantiknya, tak satupun peluru melubangi tubuh kecilnya, tak satupun paku mencabik dagingnya.

Dengan lincahnya sang bayangan menghindar dan menyerang, menghilang dan muncul kembali. Satu penyerang dihadapanya ia layangkan tendangan perut dan sikutnya mengenai dahi penyerang dari belakang dengan keras hingga keseimbangan sampai kesadaran hilang seketika. Netra biru menangkap dua barbar yang lari darinya, ingatan pun cepat tertangkap dan kesimpulanya adalah bahwa mereka berlari hendak mengejar mobil Taiga. Maka sang 'kesayangan' di kantongnya ia keluarkan, cukup dua tarikan pelatuk yang tepat mengenai tungkai mereka sehingga mereka tak akan sanggup berlari. Untuk saat ini. Tiga bahkan lima perompak maju dengan besi dan pisau, tarikan pisau lipat dan si 'kesayangan' kembali beristirahat. Semakin cekatan, alumunium saling bertemu, tak jarang menciptakan percikan api dan suara mendecit yang memekakkan telinga.

Hantaman, pukulan dan tendangan  
Tembakan demi tembakan  
Goresan demi goresan  
Tetes demi tetes darah  
Adakah dari mereka yang kehilangan nyawa? Mungkin ada, siapa yang tahu  
Satu demi dua  
Dua demi tiga, dan seterusnya  
Para perompak telah tumbang terkapar di aspal yang dingin  
Tersisa sang angsa hitam yang berdiri tegak ditengah lautan manusia berdarah  
Dengan cantiknya menyelesaikan penampilannya di panggung gelap

Tetsuna sudah sedikit bisa merasa lega, lebih dari 20 perompak ia kalahkan. Lautan darah kecil, dan erangan kesakitan dari tumbangnya perompak seperti habis melawan kapal pemerintah. Nafasnya menderu, sang kesayangan kembali pada tempatnya, tersisa dua peluru dan itu sedikit membuatnya khawatir. Dengan stamina yang telah banyak berkurang saat ini, jujur ia ragu jika mendapat serangan selanjutnya, tapi setidaknya ia sudah yakin Taiga sudah membawa Linda Carlos ke tempat yang aman.

Tap tap tap tap tap tap

Deg. Ini jelas tidak bagus. Masih dengan nafas menderu Tetsuna beranikan dirinya untuk menoleh ke asal suara—

.

( _New York Harbour: New Jersey_ , 8.24 p.m.) _Red Riding Hood POV_

Berdiri tenang diantara tumpukan _container_ beraneka warna, tuan bertudung merah tengah menyeringai senang dibalik topeng putihnya akan penampilan cantik dari sang ' _hime_ '. Benar-benar seekor angsa hitam liar yang terbang di langit malam. Cantik dan menawan. Sungguh beruntung bagi mereka yang bisa melihat kecantikan itu, termasuk pria bertudung ini.

" _Memukau seperti biasa!_ " suara itu kembali bersuara diakhir performance sang angsa hitam. Tak mampu terbedakan apakah itu pujian atau bahkan sindiran.

"Tentu saja, Tetsuna-ku akan selalu memukau." Jawabnya datar namun penuh kesombongan pada suara itu.

" _khe... sepertinya kini giliranku unjuk gigi._ "

" _Aah_ , sudah saatnya kita menghampiri sang 'Hime'. Kuserahkan pada-mu!"

" _Tentu saja!_ "

Tak berpikir dua kali, dari ketingggian empat tumpukan _container_ raksasa sang pria bertudung terjun bebas. Dan dalam terjun bebasnya itu, netra merah menjadi emas.

TO BE CONTINUE

Keterangan:  
*Setiap _Michael_ memiliki kode panggilan berupa nama hewan, dan angka romawi yang tertera menunjukan pada generasi ke berapa nama itu diberikan.  
contoh: (Kagami Taiga) Tiger X: Tiger, generasi ke 10  
(Akashi Seijurou) Lion IV: Lion, generasi ke 4  
Untuk _Angels_ , kode panggilan mereka biasa berupa nama bunga, namun tak dipungkiri merupakan objek-objek yang mere-presentasi-kan karakteristik mereka  
Contoh: Linda Carlos: Camelia (Bunga Camelia)  
Kuroko Tetsuna: Shadow (Bayangan)

A/N:

Akhirnya bisa update lagi... *terlentangPW

Mido: "Kau kembali meng-update lagi cerita karma-mu ini nanodayo. Bagaimana flu-mu? Bukannya aku peduli, aku hanya tidak mau mengurusi sendiri disini bersama si kuning berisik itu nannodayo!" *tsundereModeOn  
Hyuann: "Aku baik-baik saja Mido-san, terima kasih sudah bertanya."  
Mido: 'tumben baik, apa habis sakit otaknya sedang geser?' "ehm, salahmu sendiri mengambil banyak kegiatan dalam dua minggu penuh. Jadi drop lagi kan-nanodayo!"  
Hyuann: "salahkan ruang kelas tempat aku tidur waktu LDK. Dinginnya udah kaya kulkas, nggak ngerti lagi!"  
Kise: "Midorimacchi, Hyuannchi~!" *lastbreath  
Mido: "Kenapa lagi kau?"  
Kise: "Habis dari fanfict sebelah-ssu. Hyuannchi bikin fanfict baru dan aku datang untuk meminta pertanggungjawabanya tentang fanfict yang ini. Aku di _Ignite-pass_ Kurokocchi karena katanya itu bukan tempatku, dan digunting Akashicchi karena sempat memotong pembicaraanya dengan Hyuanncchi-ssu" *nangisbuaya  
Hyuann & Mido: "Nikmati kesengsaraanmu Kise/Kise-san!"

Kise-san yang malang...

 **May Angelf:** May-chan~~, sekali lagi arigato atas review dan suportnya. Ini sudah update, maaf lama. Oh ya, untuk debut Akashi-san di chapter ini saya terinspirasi dari foto pfrofil-nya May-chan. Jadi sekali lagi Arigato May-chan #BOW.

Minna-san hallo,  
Mohon maaf jika saya lama update. Disini sudah mulai debutnya Akashi, dan juga sedikit latar belakang Akashi. Dan sudah mulai ada Actionnya, meski masih sedikit.  
Dan terima kasih bagi Minna-san yang bersedia mem-Favorit dan mem-follow fict ini, saya tidak menyangka jika fict ini akan diterima. Sekali lagi Arigato Gozaimasu #bow.

Kritik dan saran saya nantikan,  
Follow and Favorite jika berkenan. 

Arigato Minna-san 


	4. Chapter 4: Mr Silent Red Riding Hood

THE SECRET OF TULIP  
By Hyuann  
Kuroko No Basket Belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Don't like don't read  
Warning: Genderbend, a bit OOC, typo, wrong grammar(for english part), EYD kemana-mana, a little bloody here.

 **CHAPTER 4: Mr. Silent Red Riding Hood**

Previous:

Tap tap tap tap tap tap

Deg. Ini jelas tidak bagus. Masih dengan nafas menderu Tetsuna beranikan dirinya untuk menoleh ke asal suara—

.

" _khe... sepertinya kini giliranku unjuk gigi._ "

" _Aah_ , sudah saatnya kita menghampiri sang 'Hime'. Kuserahkan pada-mu!"

" _Tentu saja!_ "

Tak berpikir dua kali, dari ketingggian empat tumpukan _container_ raksasa sang pria bertudung terjun bebas. Dan dalam terjun bebasnya itu, netra merah menjadi emas.

4rd Chapter begin here:  
 **WARNING: More english dialogue here!**

Tetsuna yang kala itu sedang mengumpulkan kembali nafas-nafas setelah bertarung melawan perompak-perompak dari New Jersey tetap berusaha untuk kembali waspada akan datangnya musuh lain yang datang.

Ada perasaan bebas dan gembira setelah melakukan pertarungan seperti ini. Menjadi 180 derajat berbeda dengan Kuroko Tetsuna yang anggun dan keputrian. Ingin rasanya bisa mentertawakan wajah-wajah yang dibuat para Tetua di kampung halamannya ketika mengetahui sang putri mereka bertarung ala _stuntman_ dan bermandi darah.

Benar,  
Inilah dirinya yang sebenarnya  
bukan sang putri bergaun di sana

Sebagian dari mereka hanya tahu bahwa sang putri mereka sedang menempuh pendidikan di luar negri, yang mana akan menjadikanya seorang putri yang semakin sempurna bagi clan. Tak pernah mempedulikan apa yang ia sukai dan yang tidak. Bila ia kembali, ia kembali menjadi Kuroko Tetsuna sang boneka lilin. Berdiri tegak dan sempurna, cantik dan indah untuk dipertontonkan dalam pesta pertemuan bisnis. Hal-hal tetek-bengek yang mereka sebut kewajiban dan pengorbanan. Hah, yang sang putri tahu bahwa ia hanya boneka barbie yang diperjual belikan di pasar bisnis!

 _Well_ , pikirkan kebebasan diri untuk nanti. Pikirkan dulu untuk lolos dari maut yang ada di depan mata. Selalu ada pikiran untuk memilih MATI daripada menjadi boneka-pajangan-pesta. Tapi jelas bukan dengan mati konyol ternoda perompak. Tidak, terima kasih banyak!

Rasanya sudah sangat terlambat untuk melarikan diri maupun sekedar bersembunyi di antara kontainer-kontainer di belakangnya. Sebab musuh-musuh sebenarnya baru saja datang.

.

 _Shark Sailor_ , adalah nama yang sudah tidak asing dikalangan orang-orang dunia gelap. Sang putri, Tetsuna adalah agen kelas A yang cukup berpengalaman untuk terjun ke dunia bawah dan gelap yang penuh noda lumpur, darah, dan dosa—Berterima kasihlah pada kemampuan _misdirection_ -nya yang membuat dirinya hanya sebagai hawa dingin di kegelapan dunia. Jika yang sebelumnya hanyalah perompak barbar _biasa_ yang hanya tahu pukul-tendang-asal-kena, _They are the real pirates_. Tahu dari mana? Di punggung tangan mereka, lebih tepatnya di daerah belakang tulang jempol terdapat noda tinta hitam yang jika kau lihat lebih dekat adalah gambar—atau tatto—dengan bentuk 'Hiu'.

Mari mengkalkulasi kembali selama sepersekian detik dalam wujud kalimat. Atau paragraf?. Sang kesayangan hanya tersisa dua peluru; kedua pisau lipat masih tersimpan dan dapat digunakan; dan _martial art_. Sekalipun jumlah mereka lebih sedikit dari sebelumnya, yaitu 17 orang—dengan masing-masing bukan lagi membawa senjata kreatif melainkan senjata yang sebenarnya yakni senapan, pistol, belati, dan bahkan pedang samurai dari Jepang. Mengatakan mereka adalah _The real pirates_ , jangan tanyakan bagaimana kemampuan mereka. Senjata-senjata itu boleh saja hasil curian maupun membeli di pasar gelap, namun kemampuan mereka berlima-belas sudah cukup untuk membumihanguskan satu desa. Bukan dengan api, hanya pedang dan pistol mereka. Yup-yup, jika ini salah satu cara untuk mati, maka lebih baik mati dengan perlawanan daripada tidak sama sekali.

Berlima belas hanya untuk anak buah. Dua pria berkulit putih yang ada di barisan paling depan, masihlah hanya pemimpin pasukan. Dimana pemimpin asli? Bukan urusan Tetsuna.

Sanders Mc. Quaine. Dengan tinggi 185cm, kulit pucat sekalipun adalah seorang perompak, pancaran mata _blank-turqoise_ yang mampu menipu siapa saja akan kekuatan terpendamnya. Siapa; darimana asalnya; dan asal-usul bergabungnya di _Shark Sailor_ masih dalam data _private_ _Angels_ kelas S dan data penting milik militer di Amerika Serikat. Yang Tetsuna tahu sebagai agen kelas A, pria 36 tahun ini adalah pengguna _double gun_ yang _top nocht_. Sempat membunuh satu perahu nelayan berawak lebih dari 30 orang, sendirian hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit.

Bob Horison, tinggi 182cm, sama seperti rekanya ia juga berkulit pucat dan usia relatif muda yaitu 23 tahun. Pancaran mata coklat biasa yang tajam dengan bekas luka permanen di sekitar mata kanan hingga pipi. Jika sang rekan adalah pengguna _double_ _gun_ maka Bob adalah pengguna dua pedang.

Ingatkan Tetsuna untuk tidak terlalu sering membaca novel fantasi, karena untuk sesaat pikirannya melayang akan segala fantasi dari buku-bukunya—termasuk datangnya 'Hiu raksasa' yang akan ikut bertempur dengan memakan pasukan lawan dan ekornya menebas mereka ke laut lepas.

Dan jangan lupa akan penyesalannya karena tak membawa pedangnya yang ia tinggal di markas kalau tahu akan terjadi situasi seperti ini.

.

Singkatnya disini, Tetsuna dalam keadaan 100% terjepit. Puji segala tuhan jika kepanikan itu tak tercetak setitikpun di wajah ayu yang meneteskan keringat. Seiring dengan mendekatnya langkah-langkah ber-aura mematikan itu, maka semakin dalam sang langit untuk berkonsentrasi demi melawan mereka. Dan tepat saja ketika sang langit menampakkan sinarnya,

" _Well well, what a beautiful show_!" (wah wah, pertunjukan yang bagus!) puji salah satu pria pucat, Sanders.

" _The lonenly little doll, down all the pirates!"_ (boneka kecil yang kesepian, mengalahkan seluruh perompak!) timpal Bob yang lebih terdengar sebagai puisi daripada kalimat.

"..." baiklah, sebenarnya sang putri kecil ini kesal lantaran sering dikatakan sebagai boneka.

" _I'm so sorry to say this, my little doll. But you need to pay for what had you done to my precious client, Mrs. Linda Carlos_." (maaf harus kukatakan ini, manisku. Tapi kau harus bertanggungjawab pada apa yang telah kau lakukan pada klien berhargaku, nona Linda Carlos.) kembali pemimpin tertua berbicara, namun sang langit tetap bungkam dan tak bergerak.

" _Three_!" (tiga!) hanya satu komando yang terdengar aneh dari bibir Bob, namun pertanyaan cepat diketahui jawabannya sebab tiga orang dari pasukan mulai maju ke depan dengan bersiap senjata. Tangan Tetsuna telah bersiap dengan kedua pisau lipatnya.

TRANG TRANG

Begitu saja bunyi antara pedang dan pisau yang saling menari dan bertautan. Satu orang nampak secara asal mengarahkan belatinya pada dada Tetsuna, sedangkan yang lain dengan anggunnya mengarahkan pedang samurainya dari belakang si gadis—ke atas kepala, lebih tepatnya. Pria yang satu lagi memilih untuk melakukan tendangan samping ke arah pipi manis sang langit. Namun semua masih nampak tak berarti meski mengeluarkan tenaga lebih sang putri. Pisau di tangan kiri berada di depan dada untuk menahan belati, tangan kanan tepat di atas kepala guna menahan samurai. Dua gerakan itu begitu cepat dikombinasi dengan kedua kaki yang kian merendah mendekati jongkok untuk menghindari tendangan samping yang naas membuat kaki pelaku yang tergores samurai—dengan begitu dalamnya dan nyaris putus.

"Arrrggghhhhh!" teriak pria yang berniat menendang pipi yang tumbang seketika sembari memegangi kakinya yang nyaris putus. Satu selesai, dua lagi.

Dan tanpa tendeng aling-aling, kaki kecil telah menendang pria dengan belati sehingga menubruk teman pemegang samurainya. Tanpa ampun dan hati, pisau kecil menembus jaket kulit bahu kanan sang pria kemudian ditarik dengan kasar. Nasib berbeda dengan sang sang pemegang belati yang sempat kembali menerjang hendak menghunuskan belatinya, namun ditahan oleh tangan kiri yang tak diketahui kapan telah menyimpan pisau kecilnya dan dengan tangan kosong menggiring arah datangnya belati sehingga menusuk tepat di ulu hati sang pria yang malang.

1 menit 4 detik, dan ketiga pria itu telah tumbang setengah hidup dalam kolam darah dan erangan mereka.

Sayang sekali adegan heroik penuh darah itu hampir menghabiskan seluruh tenaga sang gadis. Terengah-engah. Menyadari namun tak sanggup menghindar.

GREP

"ugh..." erangnya.

" _Impressive, young lady! As your responsible, please choose!"_ (mengesankan, nona muda! Sebagai tanggung jawabmu, tolong pilih!) terjadi jeda perubahan suara oleh sang pelaku pencengkram surai langit Tetsuna. Sander nampaknya sangat menikmati apa yang ia lakukan pada sang gadis " _Be ours, or death_?" (jadilah milik kami, atau kematiamu?) katanya lagi dengan bisikan yang mematikan,

" _I choose death_!" (aku pilih kematian!) tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Tentu saja, tak akan mungkin ia memilih hidup diantara perompak-perompak yang merugikan manusia.

" _As your wish, milady_!" (sesuai permohonanmu, nona) dengan seringai mengerikan yang tak tampak oleh sang gadis yang tetap menjaga ketenangannya sekalipun ia sangat sadar akan nasib nyawanya, Sanders mengeluarkan salah satu dari _double gun-_ nya dan meletakkan mulut pistol itu di dahi sang gadis.

Katakan seorang Kuroko Tetsuna sedang gila, sebab ia merasa lega jika ia akan segera mati. Tak ada rasa takut, bahkan debaran jantungpun tidak, tak pula mata yang melebar karena ketakutan, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan hanya di sekitar kepala dimana surai-surai itu ditarik paksa oleh tangan besar dan kotor milik perompak. Matanya ia pejamkan, bukan karena ketakutan—melainkan karena ingin segera menikmati kematiannya,

'Setidaknya kehidupanku sebagai boneka telah selesai!'

DOORR

.

'tidak sakit... apakah ini rasanya mati!' Ayolah _hime_ , kau hanya tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa detik!

"Uughh!" terdengar erangan seseorang yang tidak diketahui siapa.

Perlahan sinar langit cerah mulai memancarkan cerahnya untuk sekadar mengetahui surga. Namun bukan surga yang ia dapat, melainkan malaikat jatuh berwarna merah yang cepat ia sadari tengah menggendongnya ala _bridal-style_.

" _Am I in heaven, Mr. Red Riding Hood_?" (apakah aku di surga, Tuan Bertudung Merah?) pelan dan senyum kecil tercipta di wajah cantiknya yang lelah. Sayangnya itu tak menghalangi betapa _sweatdrop_ sang pria bertudung yang mendengar perkaatan sang Angels. Entah itu karena pertanyaannya, atau karena panggilannya yang terdengar _nyentrik_ sekali di telinga sang pria. Atau keduanya?

Seseorang tolong bantu Seijurou untuk menyadarkan sang putri yang tengah bermimpi.

'emas, _Michael_ ku bermata emas.' Batin sang putri.

.

" _BASTARD! WHO ARE YOU_?" (Brengsek! Siapa kau?) Teriak Sanders yang masih memegangi tangannya yang terluka terkena tembakan yang dilancarkan oleh Akashi demi menyelamatkan sang _Hime_. Terjawab sudah asal suara tembakan yang ternyata bukan pistol Sanders yang mengenai Tetsuna.

" _Well well, there is another stragers! A mask man save his princess. How cute_!" (Wah wah, ada orang asing lagi! Seorang pria bertopeng menyelamatkan sang putri. Betapa manisnya!) perkataan _sok_ puitis itu, tak lain tak bukan berasal dari mulut Bob. Sama sekali tak mempedulikan betapa kesalnya sang rekan maupun bagaimana sang pria masih setia diam dengan sang putri dalam gendonganya.

"..." sang darah yang menyamar masih tetap diam, ada sedikitpun niat untuk mengucapkan barang sekata. Menciptakan hening sesaat antar insan selain alunan 'trang' yang berasal dari pedang-pedang maupun belati yang keluar dari sarungnya masing-masing, tak tertinggal suara 'tlek' dari pistol dan senapan yang siap sedia membidik dan menembak. Para perompak dihadapanya telah bersiap untuk bertarung.

Sang putri yang menyandarkan kepala dengan nyamannya di dada bidang sang pria bertopeng bukannya tidak tahu apa-apa, fakta bahwa ia masih hidup-ada rasa kesal akan itu, membuatnya memilih untuk diam guna mengumpulkan kembali energi yang sekiranya mampu ia tumpuk barang hanya sekejap. Tak mungkin ia membiarkan pria-yang menurut pendapatnya- adalah _Michaels_ yang tidak seharusnya menampakan wajah dihadapan sang _Angels_ untuk membantunya keluar dari masalah ini. Mau tak mau meditasi singkatnya adalah untuk fokus kembali bertarung.

" _You can let down of me, I still can fight!_ " (kau bisa menurunkanku, aku masih bisa melawan!) kata sang putri menatap satu-satunya netra emas yang terlihat oleh mata langitnya.

"..." sang pria bertopeng hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan menurunkan sang putri. Dari balik jubahnya ia mengeluarkan samurai dengan sarung hitam di hadapan Tetsuna. Menambah lebar mata sang langit sang putri yang indah.

" _You let me use this_?" (kau memperbolehkanku menggunakan ini?) tanyanya sebelum mengangguk dan dibalas anggukan sekali lagi.

.

Ketika pedang samurai itu telah berada di tanganya, tanpa kekaguman lebih lanjut sang putri segera memisahkan pedang dari sarungnya, menampakkan pedang samurai atau yang tergolong dalam ' _katana_ ' yang bermata sangat tajam. Namun bukan disitu saja letak keindahannya. Berbeda dengan katana pada umumnya, pedang ini memiliki bilah pedang atau yang berwarna gelap bahkan mendekati hitam namun berkilau indah tertimpa cahaya bulan. Gagangnya berwarna hitam dengan aksen putih yang cantik.

Seakan pedang ini menggunakan bahan khusus dan ditempa sedemikian rupa sehingga menciptakan warna hitam-atau- gelap yang sungguh mencerminkan Tetsuna, yaitu bayangan. Sungguh sebuah karya seni yang indah untuk mengagumi negara kelahirannya.

.

" _What a beautifull sword, I should have that one!"_ (sungguh pedang yang indah, aku harus memilikinya!) ujar Bob kala melihat katana di tangan sang putri, matanya memancarkan nafsu yang aneh kala menatap katana _hitam_ yang idah itu.

" _My apologies, sir! This Katana doesn't belong to me. He lend me this katana—"_ ada rasa aneh antara kagum dan takjub kala para perompak itu mendengar suara yang begitu lembut dan sopan sang gadis kecil yang memegang pedang itu. Secepat kekaguman itu ada, secepat itu pula hawa mencekam terasa di tengkuk mereka " _ **to down you, all**_!" (untuk mengalahkanmu!)

Dengan demikian Tetsuna sudah besiap dengan _katana-_ nya. Langit cerah yang sebelumnya menampakan kepasrahan, kini benar-benar cerah dengan sejuta harapan padanya. Nyalang menatap pada para barbar dihadapanya. Di sampingnya tak kalah siap bertarung, sang pangeran bertudung dengan katana yang bertolak belakang dengan sang putri.

.

Katana yang dipegang Akashi Seijurou memiliki sarung berwarna putih, dan ketika dipisahkan dari sarungnya, bilahnya berwarna putih berkilau—bukan silver. Berbeda dengan milik Tetsuna yang cenderung gelap dan mendekati hitam. Gagangnya tak kalah berkebalikan, yaitu putih dengan aksen hitam. Dapat dikatakan kedua pedang ini adalah pedang kembar, karena ciri khas; bentuk; dan ukuran yang sama. Hanya warna yang saling bertolak belakang, yaitu hitam dan putih.

.

"KILL THOSE BRAT!" (BUNUH ANAK-ANAK ITU!) komando Sanders yang langsung disusul oleh kerumunan pasukan yang siap menyerang " **and bring me that girl**!" (dan bawakan aku gadis itu!)

Pasukan yang tersisa telah mengepung kedua sejoli itu. Membuat Seijurou mundur teratur untuk berdiri membelakangi Tetsuna. Punggungnya bertautan dengan punggung sang gadis, menciptakan seringai kecil di wajah ayu sang putri.

" _So, are we do back-to-back_?" (Jadi, apakah kita akan melakukan _back-to-back_?)

"..."

"I'll pretend that you say 'yes'!" (aku akan berpura-pura jika kau mengatakan ya!)

"kau ini menyebalkan. Tidak menjawab ketika ditanya, seenaknya datang menyelamatkanku, dan menunda kematianku. Tahukah dirimu, betapa aku ingin sekali mengakhiri hidup sebagai boneka di mansion keluargaku?" Gerutu sang putri dalam bahasa ibu. Tak diketahui betapa terkejut jiwa lain yang terkubur jauh dalam tubuh pria dibelakangnya—yang sang gadis percaya bahwa ia tak mengetahui bahasa Jepang. Sebisa mungkin Seijurou tetap bungkam demi penyamaranya.

DOORR

Satu peluru mengarah ke arah kepala Tetsuna yang dengan cepat menunduk. Cantiknya adalah bahwa menunduknya Tetsuna juga bersamaan dengan apa yang dilakukan Seijurou, menyebabkan peluru kecil justru mengenai bahu salah satu perompak di sebrang penembak

"SHIT!"

DOORR DOORR TRANG BUAKKHH BUK

Demikian pertunjukan tarian angsa yang sebelumnya adalah penampilan solo kini berganti menjadi penampilan tarian duet di panggung yang sama. Sang penari pria sangat fokus untuk membuat pasangan tarinya nampak cantik dan indah, sehingga banyak insan akan iri ketika melihatnya. Dapat melihatnya, namun tak mampu memilikinya.

Meski nampak sibuk dengan lawan masih-masing, mereka saling membantu dan mengawasi punggung masing-masing. Tak jarang adanya komunikasi melalui mata, tanpa mereka harus mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Kala tatapan sang pangeran memanggil sang putri, tanpa bertanya Tetsuna langsung menerjang ke arah si pemanggil. Tangan kiri yang tak memegang pedang segera bertaut dengan tangan kanan sang pangeran yang kemudian menggiringnya untuk berlari di kontainer yang menjulang vertikal kemudian menendang dengan keras menggunakan kaki kananya kepala salah satu perompak hingga tidak sadarkan diri dan menabrak rekannya yang lain. Memudahkan sang pria bertudung yang telah melepas tautanya untuk menebas dua kepala sekaligus tanpa ampun.

Lain lagi kala tatapan itu memanggil dan yang kali ini Tetsuna setuju melakukan _lifting_ —di lempar ke udara (biasa dalam gerakan _cheerleaders_ ) dan melakukan salto di udara dan melewati kepala sang pemanggil untuk kemudian turun dengan mata pedang hitamnya menghadap ke bawah dan tepat menembus punggung serta menancap ke bagian jantung tanpa belas kasihan, membuat air mancur merah dari tubuh korban dan beberapa tetes mengenai wajah ayu namun tak dihiraukan oleh sang empunya wajah, ia tetap melanjutkan aksinya melawan perompak lain yang masih hidup.

Panggung pertunjukan kembali indah dengan percikan merah yang mematikan. Sangat berbeda dari yang sebelumya yang masih membiarkan para pria bejat itu hidup. Pertunjukan kali ini, mereka yang hidup telah kehilangan salah satu anggota tubuh mereka, sisanya mati dengan cukup mengenaskan.

Meski telah selesai dengan anak buah ' _Shark Sailor',_ mereka berdua masih belum selesai dengan kedua pemimpin pasukan. Tetsuna berusaha mengembalikan nafas-nafas lelahnya dan mengira sang _Michaels_ juga melakukan hal yang sama, tapi—

SRAATTSSS

Mata pedang putih itu menebas begitu saja kepala milik Bob Horison. Dan tubuh kekar itu rubuh begitu saja dihadapan sang pelaku. Kepala yang menggelinding ke arah kaki Tetsuna sama sekali tak membuat sang putri terkejut maupun takut. Ia hanya terkejut kala tadi sang pria bertudung bergerak menerjang dengan tiba-tiba dan melakukan adegan itu tanpa pikir dua kali. Tubuh sang putri tak berpikir untuk menghentikan aksi itu sebab ia paham jika –mungkin- itu adalah tugasnya sebagai _Michaels_.

" _wow! you really done it, Michaels_!" (wow! Kau benar-benar telah melakukannya, Michaels!) sindirnya pelan dengan wajah datarnya yang telah kembali.

Sanders yang menyaksikan rekannya terbunuh dengan cara seperti itu, hanya terpaku sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengamuk. Dengan segala sumpah serapah dan peluru-peluru yang beterbangan asal namun mengarah tetap ke Seijurou—yang tak akan mungkin menembus seragam _Michaels_ yang anti-peluru.

" _BOB... NOOOO! YOU SON OF A BITCH, BASTARD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! GO TO THE HELL, BASTARD! GO DI—"_ ( **A/N** : Haruskah saya mentranslate ini?)

Namun sayang sekali, dengan segala sumpah serapah, kutukan, bahkan tambakan yang dilancarkan pada sang pria bertudung, hanya membuatnya kehilangan tangan kirinya yang menciptakan teriakan memilukan dari Sanders. Tak diketahui oleh sang putri di belakang bahwa pria bertudung yang menebas tangan Sanders telah berganti mata menjadi merah, tanda bahwa itu adalah Seijurou yang Tetsuna kenal—yang asli. Sebenarnya tugas utamanya adalah untuk membunuh Bob Horison—dan dia berhasil. Menebas tangan Sander Mc. Quaine hanyalah bentuk kekesalan sang jiwa asli karena tangan itu hampir menghilangkan nyawa sang putri yang sangat berharga baginya.

" _Arrrggghhhh! You bastard, damn you! You son of a bitch! Go to hell! You killed Bob!_ " ( **A/N** : Haruskah saya mentranslate ini?) dan teriakan itu berubah menjadi jeritan dan tangisan yang sungguh memekakkan telinga dan mengiris hati—kecuali hati kedua sejoli ini, sepertinya. Pistol yang tersisa di tangan kananya masih mampu untuk menembak ke arah Seijurou, namun tanpa kekuatan berarti kaki sang pangeran hanya menginjak pistol itu dan menendangnya hingga menjauh dari sang pemilik.

Saat bebalik mata itu kembali menjadi emas, kembali pada jiwa haus darah yang sedang beraksi dan kembali mengambil alih perannya. Berjalan ke arah sang putri yang menunggu dengan wajah datarnya. Keringat segar menetes dari pelipis dan dan leher putihnya, hoodie yang sebelumnya menutupi surai biru itu kini menampakan surai-surai lembut yang tergerai sedikit berantakan dan tetap indah tertiup angin. Menciptakan desiran tak wajar dalam diri jiwa lain ini dan kini berusaha keras untuk menahan dirinya untuk tak menyentuh sang putri milik jiwa yang asli. Yah, sudah berakhir. Atau tidak—

SREETT JLEEBB

Dan netra langit it melebar akan pemandangan sang penyelamat dihadapanya. Sebuah panah dari –yang ia kenal— _bow gun_ , telah menancap di kulit lengan sang Michaels yang saat ini memegangi lengang kirinya demi menahan sakit. Sadar, dan dengan cepat matanya mengedar ke arah datangnya panah. Dan netra langit itu berhenti tajam pada kontainer yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Bersaamaan dengan langit yang membidik awan dengan 'kesayangan' yang entah sejak kapan bersedia di tanganya. Tanpa pikir panjang sang gadis menarik pelatuk,

DOORRR  
"AAAAARRGGHH"  
BUUKK

Cukup satu tarikan. Sang pelaku pemegang _bow gun_ jatuh tanpa ampun dari ketinggian yang tidak main-main. Entah dimana peluru sang gadis bersarang, namun sepertinya sang pelaku itu mati seketika dilihat dari posisinya setelah terjatuh. Tanpa mempedulikan sang korban, ia kembali memfoskuskan pandangannya pada sang _Michaels_ yang masih berusaha menahan sakit dalam diam.

" _Hey, are you okay_?" (Hey, kau baik-baik saja?)

"..." hanya anggukan. Jawaban yang sangat diantisipasi Tetsuna. Sang pangeran yang kesakitan itu justru berusaha pergi menjauh, namun dengan mudah ditahan oleh sang putri.

" _Wait! Please, let me help you!"_ (Tunggu! tolong, biarkan aku menolongmu)tangan putih itu menggenggam lengan kekar sang _Michael_ s, mencegahnya untuk pergi tanpa membiarkan sang putri, membalas budi.

" _I will not pry about your identity, I promise_!" (Aku tidak akan membongkar identitasmu, aku janji! )

Mendengar penuturan itu, bagi Seijurou cukup menjanjikan. Maka ia mengangguk kembali dan membiarkan dirinya dipapah sang _Angels_ ke tempat yang lebih damai -dan bersih dari mayat-mayat perompak—di dekat lautan, di jembatan kayu yang membatasi lautan dengan daratan. Tubuh mereka tersinari cahaya bulan yang indah, disaksikan pula oleh bintang-bintang dan neptunus di bawah lautan yang mengombak riang.

Setelah mendudukan sang _Michaels_ , Tetsuna mulai bekerja dengan medis alakadarnya yang selalu ia bawa dalam tas pinggangnya. Namun perkara pertama adalah mencabut panah itu dari kulit lengan sang Michaels,

" _This is going to be quick, but hurt_!" (ini akan cepat, namun sakit!) dan tanpa menunggu reaksi dari si pasien, ia telah menarik panah-yang-entah-dengan-trik-apa begitu cepat terlepas dari tubuh sang _Michaels_ , meniciptakan lonjakan luar biasa sang pria yang dibalik topengnya berusaha menekan suaranya agar tidak berteriak kesakitan. Harus sang Michaels akui bahwa itu cepat—dan menyakitkan.

" _sorry!_ " kata sang putri datar tanpa rasa bersalah.

' _what the hell, Tetsuna!_ ' batinnya berteriak mohon ampun pada sang putri (A/N: Mampus lu Sei! *digunting)

" _Please don't act cool! If you wanna scream, just do so. I know that hurt so much_." (tolong jangan sok kuat! Jika kau ingin berteriak, lakukan saja. Aku tahu itu sangat menyakitkan) Katanya sembari berkutat dengan perban untuk menekan luka sementara sampai darahnya berhenti. Ia bersyukur, lukanya tidak dalam.

" _I do wonder about your voice,_ " (aku juga penasaran dengan suaramu) rancaunya yang cukup membuat Seijurou tertegun. Sebenarnya alasan Tetsuna merancau hanya untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan. Sungguh hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan, apalagi pada orang asing dihadapannya.

" _I'm actualy didn't expect that you will come to save my live. About killing Bob Horison, was that your mission?"_ (sebenarnya, aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang menyelamatkanku. Berkaitan dengan membunuh Bob Horison, apakah itu misimu?) salah satu pertanyaan rancau yang ia tanyakan pada sang Michaels selagi tangannya juga sibuk dengan perban dan obat luka untuk menutup luka sang pasien.

" _Should get new blazer imedietely, Shouldn't you? Luckyly, tomorrow we wear usual clothes_." (harus mendapatkan blazer baru dengan cepat, ya? Untungnya besok kita memakai baju bebas.) Tetsuna terus bebicara dengan nada lembut, meski tak peduli dengan sang _Michaels_ yang sama sekali tak ingin membuka suaranya.

" _There_ , _that's a wrap_!" (sudah selesai!) katanya dengan wajah yang nampak ceria meski tetap datar, " _you know, my mother used to do this after examine my injuries—_ " (kau tahu, ibuku akan selalu melakukan ini setelah mengobati lukaku—)

Cup

Kecupan di perban yang dilakukan Tetsuna kontan saja menciptakan rona merah di balik topeng putih itu. Netra merah yang bergetar antara merah dan emas seakan takjub tak henti akan perlakuan lembut sang langit. Akhirnya mata emas itu terpejam, dan perlahan terbuka.

Terdapat kepalan tangan yang tersaji dihadapan wajah Tetsuna, kemudian terbuka—dan kosong.  
Tangan kosong itu berputar dan telapak menatap ke atas, kosong juga.  
Kemudian ia memutar pergelangan tanganya dan dari lengan blazer hitam, muncul benda yang selama ini menjadi misteri bagi Tetsuna,

Tulip merah.

Raut wajah itu tetap bingung—disisi lain merasa konyol dengan sulap kekanakan yang aneh, namun tangannya tetap terlurur untuk menerima bunga itu dari tangan sang _Michaels_.

" _Why you always give me this_?" (mengapa kau selalu memberiku ini) tanyanya sendu " _But thank you, I'm appreciate this_!" (tapi terima kasih, aku menghargainya!)

" _Ohh, and this is your katana! It's beautiful! And it really saved my live,_ " (Ohh, dan ini _katana_ -mu! Benada ini sangat indah! Dan benar-benar menyelamatkan nyawaku) Tangan itu menyerahkan katana hitam yang indah itu pada sang pemilik, namun ditolak halus dengan tangan. Tangan itu memberi isyarat seakan mengatakan 'kau dapat menyimpanya'

" _Are you sure?_ " dan lagi-lagi hanya anggukan.

Ada jeda yang kembali menciptakan kecanggungan diantara keduanya. Sang pangerang yang sangat ingin bisa mengeluarkan suaranya untuk sekedar menyebut nama _Hime_ -nya. Sang putri yang bmbang akan pernyataan tersirat sang _Michaels_ melalui bunga tulip yang indah di tangannya.

" _You see, I just wanna say that—would you like to stop doing this to me? You only hurt yourself. I am not a free girl like you think_ ," (kau tahu, aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika—bisakah kau berhenti melakukan ini padaku? Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu. Aku bukanlah gadis bebas seperti yang pikir.)

' _I am only a bird that never can be free_ ' (aku hanyalah seekor burung yang tak mungkin dapat bebas) sambungnya dalam hati.

Sang darah disana semakin tertegun, seakan ia sangat tahu dan dapat mengerti apa yang ada di benak sang putri. Dengan berani ia muncul ke permukaan, topeng putih ia naikan ke atas sehingga menampakan sebagian wajah khusunya hidung dan mulutnya. Kedua tangan kekar itu memegang lembut bahu sang langit, dan dengan lembut Seijurou mengecup dahi sang tunangan yang tak tahu menahu akan jati dirinya. Menciptakan rona merah di seluruh wajah Tetsuna yang imut.

Sayang sekali, belum sempat bereaksi. Sang Pria Bertudung Merah telah menghilang dari hadapannya. Menghilang bersama angin pantai bagai pesulap yang meninggalkan begitu saja panggung pertunjukan setelah selesai dengan penampilannya.

" _What a selfish man are you, Mr. Silent Red Riding Hood?"_ (Betapa egoisnya dirimu, Tuan diam bertudung merah)

.

Selesai. Tetsuna telah selesai melakukan misinya. Linda Carlos telah berhasil diselamatkan. Dan dengan bertarungnya dirinya dengan perompak _Shark Sailor_ , manambah informasi akan penyelidikan kecil yang ia lakukan berkaitan dengan pencurian barang museum berupa Tiara Merah Muda itu. Kini Shadow telah kembali bersama sang rekan—Tiger, ke markas untuk melapor sebelum kembali ke asrama dan beristirahat. Tak lepas dari mata merah bata sang rekan betapa diam dan nampak mengawang sang rekan biru yang hampir seperti adiknya itu.

' _You really done it, Akashi!_ ' (kau benar-benar telah melakukanya, Akashi!)

.

(Mc.D*nald's parking lot, 10.36 p.m.)

" _Yo, Lion_!"

[ _How is she_?] (Bagaimana keadaanya?)

" _As you want, safe and sound._ " (seperti keinginanmu, aman dan selamat)

[ _Souka, yokatta! So Tiger, you going tomorow?] (jadi tiger, kau akan pergi besok?)_

" _Yeah, I'm glad for doing my last task with her. Thanks to you" (ya, aku senang bisa melakukan tugas terakhirku bersamanya. Semua berkat dirimu."_

 _[No, taiga. I knew this mission will turn to be like this. Thats why I need your help,] (Tidak, Taiga. Aku tahu jika misi ini akan menjadi seperti ini. Itulah mengapa aku butuh bantuanmu)_

" Yea..Yea... _nee_ Akashi, apa kau memunculkan dirimu? Dia nampak berbeda,"

[ _Itu bukan urusanmu, Taiga! Apapun yang aku lakukan, hanya aku yang akan membebaskan dirinya_.]

" _hhh, do as you wish, Mr. Silent Red Riding Hood~~!"_ (lakukan sesukamu, Tuan Diam Bertudung Merah~~)

SEETT JLEB

Menancap di sebelah kursi pengemudi, sebuah gunting merah yang di gagangnya tergantung kertas dengan tulisan ' _Good luck in new place and new job_!'

" _Damn you Akashi_!"

To Be Continue

A/N:

Kok kayaknya gaya penulisan ini agak kebawa gaya penulisan fict sebelah ya? #Unsure  
and HECK with all this romance stuff!#pundung  
ahh mbuh lah... sing penting update sik #BahasaJawaModeOn

Kise: "Hyuannchi~~ akhirnya update juga disini-ssu!"  
Mido: "hmp, kukira kau menyerah dengan fict ini-nanodayo! Bukan berarti aku peduli!"  
Hyuann: "Kan saya pernah bilang untuk menjadi author bertanggung jawab. Toh telat update gara-gara uts."  
Kise: "Bukan gara-gara keperangkap di fict sebelah-ssu?"  
Hyuann: "itu juga sih." *ngaku

Olla Minna-san  
Totally sorry for the late update! #Bow. Oke, aku bingung mau ngomong apa... tapi yang penting semoga suka dengan chapter ini. Dan terima kasih bagi Minna-san yang bersedia mem-Favorit dan mem-follow fict ini, saya tidak menyangka jika fict ini akan diterima. Sekali lagi Arigato Gozaimasu #bow.

Kritik dan saran saya nantikan,  
Follow and Favorite jika berkenan. 

Arigato Minna-san


End file.
